Twisted Lives Within the Twister
by hydra350
Summary: Summary: Follows the movie Twister, with Bill Harding's cousin Elizabeth Harding. She gets along with everybody in the group. When it comes to playing nice with Robert 'Rabbit' Nurick she can't do it, and vice versa. Maybe that will change later… eventual Rabbit/OC
1. Chapter 1

Twisted Lives Within the Twister

Hydra350

Disclaimer: Yeah right if I owned this movie or the rights, then Cary Elwes would've lived.

Summary: Follows the movie Twister, with Bill Harding's cousin Elizabeth Harding. She gets along with everybody in the group. When it comes to playing nice with Robert 'Rabbit' Nurick she can't do it, and vice versa. Maybe that will change later…

"At 7:00 a.m. in Oklahoma City, the temperature is 75 degrees across the state, skies are partly cloudy, the dryline higher over western Oklahoma. Satellite pictures indicate thunderstorms

developing."

A group of storm chasers led by Jo Harding has set up shop off a dirt road. Everybody had jobs to do. Dusty was keeping an eye on the weather screens. Beltzer was trying to help Jo wire up the Doppler Radar. Haynes and Sanders were keeping an eye out on the horizon for anything that might form into a twister. Joey and Preacher were wiring up another Doppler with little to no success. Rabbit, and Laurence were hanging out near the weather van. The only one not really doing anything was the chasers field medic Elizabeth Harding.

"You know El, you could do something instead of sitting around!" Rabbit shouted pointedly at the black haired woman who glared at him.

"Unless you get a splinter, or break your neck there's no use for a medic! For your information I'm collecting soil samples from different places that had twisters set down, AND comparing the readouts! Now fold your maps you Waskily Wabbit!" Elizabeth snapped back at him making Dusty snicker in laughter from his spot.

"Dude you are 'so' not collecting soil…" Dusty teased her and she smirked back at him.

"All these years, and that's all you got Harding?!" Rabbit fired back at her and she grinned at him making him roll his eyes.

Jo Harding shook her head watching this all from on top of the van.

"Okay professor, hang on there, I think I fixed it. I've got it." Beltzer shouted and Jo turned it on making it spark. Beltzer winced slightly. "Whoops."

"This thing is useless! " Jo screamed angrily at the machine.

"Sorry, Jo." Beltzer muttered not noticing the machine was now miraculously working and Jo hollered at him.

"Wait, wait, wait. Beltzer! That's good. Give me a reading!" Jo hollered and Beltzer sighed before he got out of the van to help her.

"Okay , boss lady, hold your horses. Which way do you want it, Jo?" Beltzer asked and Jo thought about the answer.

"Looks like the dryline has stalled. Give me a sector scan west, northwest, look at mid-levels for rotation and increase the PRF."

Jo and Beltzer cringed hearing Dusty from inside his weather van blasting rock music through the speaker on his roof. Jo quirked an eyebrow at the other scene playing out near the other weather van. She smirked and huffed in laughter watching their antics.

"All I'm saying is don't fold the maps!" Rabbit shouted at Laurence who rolled his eyes.

"I didn't fold the map!" Laurence argued with him.

"Yeah, well Kansas is a mess, there's a big crease right through Wichita! Roll the maps!" Rabbit rolled the map up and put a rubber band around it to secure it.

"Well hello, boys…didn't like my map folding skills?" Elizabeth asked coyly and Rabbit stared at her confused at first, but then he got what she said and his face darkened.

"Who said, you could touch my maps?" Rabbit asked tensely and Elizabeth grinned at him innocently.

"So you didn't like my new Kansas state lines?" Elizabeth asked and Rabbit swung the rolled up map at her but she ducked and ran away with a cackle of evil laughter.

Rabbit chased after her fully intent on either beating her to death with the map, or just give up.

Beltzer noticed Jo was watching something and he followed her gaze and he snorted in laughter watching the show. Evidently Rabbit was protective of his maps and while Elizabeth was faster he was pissed off. Rabbit threw the rolled up map at her fleeing back and she fell forward. Everybody watched now because she was holding her leg in pain and Rabbit paled worriedly and rushed to her side.

"Jeez El…I'm sorry I wasn't thinking…" Rabbit tried to check her for injuries when she sprang up and grabbed him in a headlock. Rabbit spent three minutes trying to shake her off until she gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek making him shriek in disgust. She let him go and he just looked at her with reddening cheeks. "You are so weird…" He shook his head at her.

"Runs in the family…"

"I've noticed." Rabbit walked away only to have Elizabeth jump on his back screaming 'hi ho silver away!'

Beltzer was laughing now and he looked over at Jo who was smiling at the two of them.

"You think they'll ever figure out that they've been pulling the other's pigtails since they first met?" He asked Jo curiously and she huffed in laughter.

"I doubt it."


	2. Trying to be polite makes my brain hurt

A red truck showed up and a guy got out of the drivers seat while a woman got out of the passenger seat. They approached the wayward storm chasers who automatically took notice of the two of them.

"What do you know, the storm chasers." The man grinned at the group that charged towards him happily.

"Hey, I don't believe it! Who is that handsome devil!?" Rabbit asked before he was hip checked out of the way by Elizabeth.

"BILLY!" She shouted and pounced on him with a hug.

"Really Beth?" Rabbit asked glaring at her and she flipped him off still hugging her cousin.

"Don't call me that or else I'm making Wabbit Stew tonight." She warned the man and Bill laughed.

"You two still in the denial phase of the relationship?" Bill asked getting confused looks from them both.

"The Extreme! IT'S THE EXTREME!" Dusty shouted finally seeing who was there. He tore Elizabeth off of her cousin and shoved her towards Rabbit who caught her awkwardly before she fell over.

"DAMMIT DUSTY!" She snapped at the goofy man who just shrugged back at her.

"The Extreme has graced us with his presence!" Dusty grinned back at Bill who laughed embarrassedly.

"Oh man, don't start that shit!" The two friends shook hands.

"Oh manly hand shakin' Zeus. How you doin', man?" Dusty asked with his usual air of energy.

"Doin' great, doin' great." Bill nodded while answering.

"Oh bad!" Dusty grinned impishly.

"So are you the wife?" The unknown female asked Elizabeth who burst into hysterical laughter.

"Please don't mean Bill…" Elizabeth muttered still giggling. "Elizabeth Harding, and while it's legal in some states for cousins to get married…Billy has a tendency to snore spit when he sleeps."

"Oh God…this is embarrassing…" The woman blushed awkwardly and Bill glared at Elizabeth.

"Dusty, 'Beth' I'd like you to meet Melissa. Melissa, this is Dusty, and you've met 'Beth'. Dustman's been chasing with us ever since we started. Listen man, where's Jo?" Bill asked not needing to see El's infuriated look.

"She's over by Doppler. Broke down again, running out of grant money." Dusty nodded towards the machine that Jo Harding was working on. He was also hiding the fact that he had a firm grip on Elizabeth's arm so she didn't kill her cousin.

"Honey, why don't you hang out here for a little while, I'll- I'll be right back." Bill stuttered when he saw the angry shade of red on his cousin's cheeks and figured on a hasty retreat.

"Okay." Melissa nodded looking concernedly at Elizabeth's reaction.

"Dusty, why don't you explain to Melissa...why you are the way you are!?" Bill asked with a smart ass grin while Dusty shot him one right back.

"Come on. Man. Jo's gonna wig when she sees he's back." Dusty pulled Melissa and Elizabeth with him.

"I'm not back!" Bill shouted back at him and Dusty just ignored him.

"So tell me more about yourself Melissa?" Elizabeth asked while getting her a bottle of water.

"Not much to say really…"

"Do you two work together at his 'weather studio'?" Elizabeth asked again and Melissa huffed in laughter.

"No, I'm just a relationship therapist."

"Sweet." Elizabeth nodded. "A fellow medical person."

"Are you in the medical field?" Melissa asked while Dusty was trying to explain twisters to her.

"Nah, not really. Just a CMA.

"That's still impressive." Melissa offered politely but Elizabeth smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay you can say it: Glorified Nurse." She admitted making Melissa smile embarrassedly at her until Dusty said something about the 'suck zone'.

"Wait what?" Melissa suddenly asked Dusty not sure she heard correctly and Elizabeth started laughing again.

"I guess I'll leave you two to discuss the suck zones!" Elizabeth offered making a break for it.

Rabbit was leaning against one of the vans when Elizabeth stood beside him.

"You left her with Dusty." He mentioned casually he looked down and noticed the evil grin on her face. "You are evil." He stated simply and this time the grin morphed into her 'trademark' grin. Her top lip went up over her teeth, while she bit her bottom lip. Rabbit shook his head and laughed nervously.

Didn't mean anything that he knew which of her facial expressions meant what. Right?


	3. can't take the fighting

Elizabeth frowned worriedly seeing Bill and Jo bickering nearby. Then Jo looked over at Melissa and started heading towards her.

"Oh this can't end well…" Elizabeth muttered darkly and Rabbit looked at her then followed her line of sight and cringed.

"Ouch…" He muttered in agreement.

"I should go save the poor thing, I mean first I leave her with Dusty…then Jo sets her sights on her."

Elizabeth hurried over to where Jo had already met up with Melissa. Joey came to stand beside Rabbit and nodded to himself.

"You should just ask her out already." He mentioned and Rabbit's eyes widened and he gaped at the man beside him.

"We hate each other's guts!" Rabbit snapped at him and Joey shrugged.

"Maybe it's not hatred? My family would call it foreplay." He admitted and Rabbit just stared at him.

Melissa had waited until Elizabeth left to ask Dusty her own questions.

"Why does she not like being called Beth?" Melissa asked and Dusty's permanent grin kind of dimmed.

"Ex-boyfriend had a habit of calling her that."

"I'm sorry, was he abusive?" Melissa asked quietly and Dusty shook his head.

"Nah, she gave him as much as he gave her. It was more volatile than her and Rabbit's relationship."

"They didn't seem very close." Melissa mentioned and Dusty smirked now.

"That's because everybody but them knows they fight like an old married couple." Dusty cleared his throat. "So anyway, the suck zone- it's the point- basically at which the twister sucks you up, but it's not that technical therefore obviously, but…" Dusty went on to explain the suck zone further when Jo interrupted them.

"Hi. I'm Jo Harding." Jo greeted Melissa who took any excuse to get away from Dusty and his tornado talk. Melissa stood up eager for the distraction and noticed that Elizabeth had now joined their group.

"Oh, hello, nice to meet you." Melissa shook Jo's hand and Elizabeth cringed seeing the female pissing match about to start up.

"Bill just told me the happy news." Jo admitted with a fake smile and even Elizabeth looked confused.

"Which?" Melissa asked and Jo smiled sarcastically at her.

"Us, marriage. Jo, Melissa." Bill informed Melissa and saw the expression his cousin shot him and he shrugged.

"It's happy news." Jo offered overly politely and Elizabeth tried to hide her grin.

"I guess, uh, it probably seems kind of sudden." Melissa started awkwardly and Jo noticed she was nervous.

"Seems sudden?" Jo asked looking like she was about to just punch Melissa out and Elizabeth shook her head at her worriedly.

"Dude, you takin' the vows? That's sweet!" Dusty smiled taking the attention off of the battle of the exes.

"Well, we- we just wanted to get it done before Billy started his new job." Melissa was starting to feel like she was caught in between a firing squad.

"That's right, that's right, right, right, right. Weatherman!" Jo offered sarcastically and Elizabeth sighed.

"Jo…"/"What?" Elizabeth's voice was warning, but Bill's voice sounded indignant. Jo decided to listen only to Bill's comment.

"What?" Jo looked innocently at Bill who glowered at her.

"Say it!" He challenged her.

"I said weatherman, I think it's great." Jo tried to cover her ass while Elizabeth threw her arms up in defeat.

"I quit…" Elizabeth muttered darkly and walked over to Sanders who was on the phone with the weather company. She could still hear the two of them, and they were getting louder. "God, make them stop." She whined in despair and Sanders gave her a wry grin. "Too much to ask?"

"How come you had that tone?!" Bill asked tersely.

"There was no tone if you have a problem being a weatherman." Jo shot back at him.

"I don't have a problem being a weatherman!" Bill snapped at her.

Elizabeth groaned and went inside Rabbit's van and slumped against the wall. Minutes later Rabbit came in and sat across from her.

"So like old times huh?" He asked cautiously. She covered her ears trying to block out the fighting outside. "As usual, stay as long as you'd like." He mentioned and walked over sitting in the driver's seat.

"Thanks Rob." She admitted quietly and Rabbit smirked over at her silently.

"Any time Lizzie." Rabbit looked outside from the windshield. "Just don't touch the maps back there."

"I promise nothing." She muttered darkly and Rabbit smirked out the window.


	4. the circus is on the road

Minutes later Rabbit sighed in relief.

"Oh look at that, they stopped fighting." He mentioned and Elizabeth looked up and then stood up coming to stand beside him.

"Hehehe, she just roped him in with Dorothy." Elizabeth chuckled slightly as they watched Jo showing Bill the machine that the crew had built.

Elizabeth and Rabbit got out of his van and approached the now calm group while Dusty brought Melissa over to Dorothy.

"How sweet is that? Bill's concept man. Boom! The extreme. Man, it came from his brain." Dusty gushed making Elizabeth cringe at the man's grammar or lack thereof.

"I had a hand in it." Bill shook his head.

"Wow, it is great. What is it?" Melissa asked and Elizabeth smiled at her.

"It's an instrument for studying tornadoes." Elizabeth offered but sighed now seeing how lost the poor woman was.

"First one in history." Bill smirked at the massive machine and Jo grinned now.

"It's very exciting. Scientists have been studying tornadoes for ever, but still, nobody knows how a tornado works. We have no idea what's going on inside because no one's ever been able to take scientific measurements from inside the funnel. That's what she's gonna do." Jo started to explain to Melissa who looked like she was trying really hard to grasp the concept.

"How?" Melissa asked wanting to know more.

"We put her up inside a tornado. She opens up, and releases hundreds of these sensors that measure all parts of the tornado simultaneously." Jo showed her one of the sensors.

"You see, Melissa, it's like this. These sensors go up the funnel, and radio back information about the internal structure, wind velocities, flow, asymmetry. We could learn more in 30 seconds than we have in the past 30 years. Get a profile of a tornado for the first time." Bill ended the explanation.

"And what will that do?" Melissa asked once more.

"If we knew how a tornado really worked, we could design an advance warning system." Bill shrugged.

"Aren't there already tornado warnings?" Melissa asked curiously.

"They aren't good enough, with some luck and hope this baby will let people know something's coming with enough time to get to safety." Elizabeth explained and Melissa nodded understanding how it could be helpful.

"I can't believe you actually did it." Bill shook his head in awe at the machine still.

"Well, we did it." Jo motioned to everybody else.

"How do you get it in the tornado?" Melissa asked worriedly.

"Well, you got to get in front of the tornado and put it in the damage path. And then get out again before it picks you up too." Bill explained as Dusty snuck up behind Melissa.

"It's the suck zone!" Dusty started the woman and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"DUSTIN DAVIS!" Elizabeth warned him sternly making Sanders and Joey 'oh'.

"Dude you just got the whole name!" Sanders cackled and Dusty pouted looking at the ground.

"Jo, we got major action! The NSSL says the caps are breaking, the tower's going up to 30 miles up the dryline!" Haynes shouted from the phone she just hung up. Jo slammed the trucks tailgate closed.

"All right, let's go!" Jo ordered everybody to pack up and get moving.

"All right, we're movin'!" Dusty started to pack his crap up.

"It's fatty time!" Beltzer shouted getting his gear ready and Elizabeth scoffed in disgust at him. "What?" He shrugged at her and she rolled her eyes and headed to find her med-kit.

"Hey has anybody seen my med-kid?!" Elizabeth shouted worriedly.

"Jo, we got it!" Haynes ducked past Elizabeth who was trying to search for her medical gear.

"Rabbit, you're up. Let's go, let's go. Hurry up, we haven't got all day, let's go! Joey, Haynes, a little help?" Beltzer shouted at everybody he could and Elizabeth rushed past him to look for her med-kit. "Dammit El get moving!"

"I have to find my damn kit!" She shouted and Sanders hollered over to her.

"EL THE KIT'S OVER HERE!" He answered and she rushed over and glared at him.

"You were using it as a footrest?!" She shouted angrily and he rolled his eyes and shoved it into her hands. She did a quick check of the items inside the kit and frowned. "Did you take the stitching gear out?" She asked Sanders who groaned.

"No…that I cannot help you with. No clue where they are!" He brushed past her still getting his crap together.

Elizabeth ignored Joey and Haynes snapping fingers at one another.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY STITCHING GEAR?!" Elizabeth shouted getting fed up.

"Common' Dusty, you're always the last one to go!" Rabbit shouted at the other man who was haphazardly tossing crap back into his bus. Rabbit then noticed Elizabeth looked like she was about to have an aneurism and sighed. "EL!" He shouted and she spun around to look at him. "The stitching gear is still in my van!" Elizabeth looked confused. "When you had to tend to the cut that Haynes got a week ago!"

Elizabeth bit her lip embarrassedly and nodded remembering suddenly where she left it. She rushed it Rabbit's van and grabbed the stitching gear and shoved it into the med-kit. She was leaving the van when Rabbit smirked.

"What?!" She asked indignantly.

"The last two to mobilize is either Dusty or me…" Rabbit had a smug grin now and Elizabeth groaned in horror. "Choose wisely…" He snickered and she looked back at Dusty still shoving things into his bus.

"You could've made the choice harder you know?" She asked grumpily and shoved past him and reentered the van making him chuckle again.

Suddenly Melissa and Bill rushed past Rabbit and got into his truck in a hurry.

"HEY BILL! GLAD YOU'RE BACK!" Rabbit shouted.

"I'M NOT BACK!" Bill shouted back and hurried to start his truck and keep steady pace with the rest of them.


	5. Battle of the Exes

Rabbit was driving the van while he actually let Elizabeth look at the maps ready to show him when he needed to see them. It was a lot easier to have somebody else hold the maps while you drove.

"Rabbit!" Jo called through the radio and Elizabeth handed him the CB Radio.

"Yeah, boss?" Rabbit asked.

"Can we do better than the 30?" She asked and Elizabeth held the map up so Rabbit could see if he could find them a better route and he sighed.

"No. Not for a while. It's best to stay on it until we pass Rogers creek."

"Copy that." Jo answered with a sigh and Rabbit smirked at Elizabeth.

"You know…you're really good at holding maps." He admitted and Elizabeth looked at him warily. "Can't fold worth shit though."

"Stop it, before I call Wabbit Season." She warned him humorlessly.

"Call it as I see it." Rabbit shrugged then he looked at his car mirror and groaned. "Shit…" He sighed and looked at Elizabeth. "Not to ruin your cheerful mood…." Rabbit started and Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow at him worriedly. "Your douche Ex is coming up alongside us…"

Elizabeth heard this and her face fell into a murderous scowl.

"This day just keeps getting better." She groaned in despair as her ex-boyfriend Jonas Miller drove past and Jonas gave her a smug wink and she looked like she was about to kill him with mind control alone. Jonas made a sarcastic kiss face to her and she flipped him off. "Ugh, what did I ever see in him?!" She grumbled darkly.

"Probably just sex." Rabbit grumbled only slightly bitterly.

"Nah, it wasn't 'that' good." She remarked making Rabbit laugh hysterically as he tried to not wreck the van.

"Jo, I think we got fleas!" Beltzer mentioned over the radio as he too noticed Jonas' crew.

"Jo, come back!" Bill came over the radio and he sounded perplexed.

"Hey there, you change your mind?" Jo asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, what's Jonas doin' here?" Bill asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. But I bet he's asking himself the same question about you." Jo answered amusedly and Elizabeth snorted in laughter.

One of the cars in Jonas' crew swerved towards Bill's truck making him go off of the road getting a flat tire. Elizabeth glared at the other group and grabbed Rabbit's radio.

"That was a cheap shot Jon." She growled through the radio.

"Well howdy Beth!" Jonas answered her with a smug grin to his voice.

Rabbit saw her jaw tense, her eye twitched, and her hand gripped the radio until her knuckles were white.

"Hey…" He started quietly and she looked at him. "Calm down."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath and got on the radio again.

"Be quiet Jonas, I have nothing to say to you." She admitted quietly.

"You're the one who left Princess." Jonas announced cooly over the radio and Elizabeth's temper came back out.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO CHEATED ON ME!" She shouted through the radio.

"Eye for an eye." Jonas came back over indifferently.

"Oh god, not this again." Elizabeth muttered to herself before she got back on the radio. "You asshole, I never cheated on you!"

"Oh so you've 'never' decided to sleep with…" Elizabeth cut Jonas' comments off by turning the radio off with an angry huff, but her cheeks were blood red.

"What was that about?" Rabbit asked curiously and Elizabeth scoffed.

"Nothing…just forget it." Elizabeth looked down feeling tears fill her eyes.

"I'll let you fold the maps…" Rabbit quietly mentioned making her laugh through the tears and she wiped them away.


	6. nothing then, nothing now

Bill was getting his tire fixed while Elizabeth talked to Eddie and Tony from Jonas' team.

"Hey Ellie!" Tony greeted her with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Ella." Eddie nodded to her with a smirk. "You sure had him spitting nails in the car when you cut him off." Eddie was grinning now.

"Good to see you boys to. How are those kids of yours Ed?" Elizabeth asked Eddie who took out his wallet.

"See for yourself!" He grinned and showed her the photo of his daughter and son. "Got another one on the way in about four months!"

"Jeez those two are sure getting big fast. And another one? Damn man, you sure don't waste time…"

Eddie and Tony paled slightly and Elizabeth groaned in defeat already knowing why they were looking behind her like that.

"And hello Jonas." She turned around sarcastically.

"Beautiful as always Beth." Jonas muttered snidely. "Couldn't help but notice which vehicle you were riding in."

"Yes it was either his van, or Dusty's bus. You would've made the same decision."

"Still infatuated with the March Hare I see." Jonas ignored her explanation.

"There was nothing going on between me and Rabbit then, and there sure as HELL isn't anything going on now!" She growled warningly so nobody could hear her but Jonas.

"Should I just tell everyone whose name was on your lips?" Jonas whispered harshly into her ear.

"You were so terrible in bed, I had to think up different guys because I knew I wasn't getting anything in return." Elizabeth taunted him slightly and Jonas glared at her.

"We have a news crew coming soon to interview me and my team…make a hasty retreat why don't you?" Jonas growled angrily at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Sure thing Jon. See you guys later." Elizabeth nodded to Tony and Eddie and walked away. "Asshole…"

Elizabeth was sitting on a swing that was put up near the auto station and she watched everybody milling around while a news crew set up near Jonas.

"So…" Haynes sat on the other swing beside her.

"I don't want to hear it." Elizabeth warned her friend.

"I know how much it hurt El." Haynes offered quietly. "You loved him, and then he does that."

"I'm not sure that I ever loved him, that was the weird part." Elizabeth watched Jonas.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this: But when the boys found out what happened…" Haynes looked over at some of the main guys from their group. "They went postal and beat the shit outta Jonas."

"WHAT?!" Elizabeth's eyes went wide.

"Only two of them managed to hurt him. The other two got into it with Dean and Tony."

"And I'm 'just' finding this out?!" Elizabeth asked in horror. She frowned worriedly. "Who was it?"

"Beltzer got a black eye from Dean, Dusty received a split lip from Tony, Rabbit got a bruised rib when Jonas elbowed him and Bill, let's just say those two aren't friends anymore."

"Jesus, this is all my fault." Elizabeth bemoaned to herself.

"Beltz, said that Jonas shouted that you cheated first. Wasn't true was it?" Haynes asked quietly and Elizabeth started to cry and shook her head.

"No it wasn't."

"Beltz said he'd never seen Rob so angry before. So I guess Jonas picked up on who was the most angry out of the group and put two and two together. Something tells me he wasn't half off though." Haynes admitted slyly and Elizabeth glared at her. "You're going to have to face the truth at some point: You are in love with Robert Nurick."

"I'll face that truth, the day you face the truth that you're in love with Tim Beltzer!" Elizabeth shot back at her and Haynes blushed.

"Touche…" Haynes nodded in defeat and the two women sat on the swings together.


	7. can't take the fighting part 2

Elizabeth eventually made her way towards Jo's truck and sat in the cabin trying to calm down. She noticed that Jonas pulled out his DOT 3 machine and she cringed when she noticed Bill had seen it also. Bill was now trying to kill Jonas for stealing their design. She shook her head and went back to reading a magazine she found.

"Not even getting in the middle of that…" She grumbled to herself.

"You stole my design, you son of a bitch! What you think, I wasn't gonna find out about this?!" Bill shouted angrily as he tried to pummel Jonas.

"Hey, guys, can you get this loser off me?!" Jonas shouted to everybody and both groups tried to pry Bill off of him.

"Back off! Back off! It's not worth it!" Dusty tried to push Bill back.

"What is the matter with you?" Jonas shouted at Bill.

"You stole my design, you son of a bitch!" Bill shouted angrily but Rabbit tried to intercept.

"Bill, calm down!" Rabbit urged his friend and Jonas rolled his eyes.

"Would the March Hare kindly get the hell out of the way so I can find out what the hell the Mad Hatter is talking about?!" Jonas shouted angrily and Rabbit glowered at the man.

"Rabbit…" Bill started and his friend look over at him. " 'Duck' Season." Bill offered and Rabbit nodded and ducked out of the way as Bill lobbed his fist at Jonas clipping him in the eye.

"JESUS!" Jonas held his face in pain.

"Dorothy! You took her, you damn thief!" Bill shouted angrily and Jonas now appeared smug even though his face was hurting.

"Oh I get it. You want to take credit for my design. Is that it?" Jonas asked and Bill shook his head.

"You're a liar. She was our idea and you know it!" Bill spat angrily and Jonas smirked again.

"Unrealized idea, unrealized." Jonas snapped back smug once more.

"That ain't worth shit!" Bill shouted venomously.

"Guys, guys. All my guys, get a grip on yourselves. We both know he'll never get that thing up in the air." Jo snapped at her guys then she looked smugly at Jonas.

"That's right!" Beltzer nodded trying to get Bill to calm down.

"Well let me enlighten you people! This baby has satellite comlink. We've got on-board pulse Doppler, we've got NEXRAD real time. Today, we're gonna make history. So stick around. Cuz' the days of sniffin' the dirt are over." Jonas still explained and Rabbit glared at him this time.

"Better than what you sniff." Rabbit snapped

"We'll see who gets their first, pal." Bill snarled while being led away.

Oh, and by the way, I really enjoy your weather reports!" Jonas taunted Bill again and Bill tried to dive past Dusty and Beltzer to get back to him.

"You slime! I ain't through with you yet! Come on! Come here! Come on! Come on! Get your hands off me! I'm all right! Okay!"

"He's a corporate kiss-butt, man!" Joey offered quietly and Jo looked at Bill sadly.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you." Jo admitted referring to the fact that she knew that Jonas had stolen the design.

"One day. I'll give you one day. Whether she flies or not I'm gone." Bill warned Jo who nodded.

"Honey, is everything okay?" Melissa asked worriedly.

"It's okay, everything's fine." Bill tried to calm her nerves.

"Are you sure?" Melissa tried again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, everything's okay." Bill nodded.

"Okay." Melissa didn't look convinced but let it go for now.

"Listen, I'm gonna hang out here and get some air. Why don't you get us some cold drinks." Bill nodded towards the snack place.

"Okay, sweetheart." Melissa nodded and the whole scene dissipated.

Elizabeth looked up from the magazine she was reading and saw the fight was over, so she kept reading the magazine.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Dusty asked Bill when he saw Bill sifting some dirt through his hand.

"Goin' green." Bill mentioned and Dusty smiled.

"Greenage." Dusty perked up excitedly.

"Saddle 'em up." Bill ordered Dusty who nodded happily.

"You got it, boss!" Dusty started to round up the crew.

"Honey, I got you a lemonade…" Melissa mentioned to Bill who interrupted her.

"We gotta move out. Listen, follow us in the truck, but stay behind Dusty's van, you'll be safe back there. I gotta go with Jo. Okay, let's move out, people! Let's go!" Bill mentioned and headed over to Jo's truck.

"Where are we goin'?" Melissa asked but nobody listened to her and everybody started to grab their gear up and head out.

Bill grabbed Jo's truck keys from her mouth.

"Thanks, I'll drive." Bill mentioned and took the drivers side startling Elizabeth who was still reading.

"What's up?" Elizabeth asked worriedly when Bill sat beside her. She looked over when the passenger side door opened and Jo got in the other side of her and her face paled. "Oh shit…just let me get out and head to another vehicle…"

"Too late, everybody's mobilized." Bill shook his head and started the truck.

"I so did 'not' want to be stuck with you two in a small enclosed space." Elizabeth grumbled darkly.

The caravan was now in action and the three of them could hear from the others radios. Dusty was singing off key once more to his loud rock music, Haynes and Beltzer were singing to Oklahoma as loud as they could, and Preacher was listening to the William Tell Overture.

"So…" Jo started and Bill glanced over.

"So…" Bill answered her and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Oh this isn't awkward at all…" She grumbled sarcastically because she was sitting between them. Jo smirked at her while Bill rolled his eyes this time.

"Amazing coloring there, isn't it?" Jo asked and Bill nodded.

"Yeah, look at those mammatas. Bet those tops have got to be spiking at about 40,000." Bill looked out at the clouds.

"That's a good thing." Jo nodded Elizabeth saw the look on her friend's face and hid a groan of despair knowing she was about to delve into talking about Melissa.

"That's a very good thing." Bill mentioned agreeing with her.

"She work at the station, is that where you met her?" Jo asked and Elizabeth closed her eyes in defeat.

"Jo." Bill warned her and Jo looked over at him curiously.

"What?" Jo asked confused.

"I don't want to fight." Bill tried again and Jo scoffed.

"I'm not fighting, I'm talking." Jo explained to him and Elizabeth let out a whine.

"I don't want to fight." Bill ended the argument and Elizabeth knew it was going to happen in just a few seconds.

"She's nice." Jo stated simply and Bill looked at her in triumph.

"HAH!" He shouted and Elizabeth looked longingly at the door wondering if she could dive past Jo to get out.

"Uh-oh, she's not nice?" Jo asked smirking at Bill.

"Please guys, not while I'm stuck between you with no where to run…" Elizabeth complained darkly.

"I know what you meant!" Bill taunted Jo and Elizabeth slumped down in the seat.

"Forget it…" Elizabeth grumbled in defeat. "Nobody ever fucking listened before, why would they listen now?"

"You do?" Jo asked Bill still ignoring Elizabeth.

"Yes, so don't, don't do this!" Bill shot back at Jo.

"Okay, I'm making extremely civilized conversation here. You're biting my head off. Jesus!" Jo argued again.

"Yes. She's very nice. No, she doesn't work at the station she's, uh, she's a therapist." Bill finished and Jo bit her lip and nodded.

"Oh." Jo paused slightly. "Yours?" She suddenly asked making both Elizabeth and Bill react.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE JO!"/"CHRIST!" Elizabeth shouted and Bill growled angrily.

"What?" Jo asked curiously.

"You couldn't resist, could you? Come on!" Bill snapped at her acerbically.

"I'm not saying you need therapy!" Jo fired back and Elizabeth gave her a dark look. "I'm NOT saying that!" Jo argued with Elizabeth who didn't even look convinced and didn't even need to speak. Elizabeth just shook her head and opted not to say anything.

"What?" Bill asked suddenly hearing what Jo said.

"I'm not…" Jo sighed trying to save her ass again.

"Wait. I need therapy?!" Bill asked incredulously.

"I didn't say that." Jo shook her head.

"I need a therapist?" Bill asked again and Elizabeth looked longingly at the door once more wondering if she could just throw herself from the moving car.

"I didn't say that!" Jo snapped at him again.

"What could I possibly need a therapist for?" Bill asked not letting it go.

"I don't know." Jo shrugged.

"You're the doctor, tell me!" Bill argued and Elizabeth covered her ears lightly singing Raindrops keep falling on my head to drown out the fighting.

"I don't know, inability to finish things?" Jo fought back and Elizabeth covered her ears harder.

"Finish things?" Bill asked incredulous again.

"Rushing into things you can't quite commit to…" Jo tried to tick off what Bill could have problems with and Bill interrupted her.

"Commitment?" Bill snapped at her.

"You asked me." Jo shrugged with a smirk.

"Look.." Bill started warningly and Jo put her hands up.

"You asked me!" Jo snapped this time.

"No, that is bullshit! Look, I may have walked out…" Jo interrupted Bill again.

"You asked…" Jo trued again both ignoring the loud singing of Raindrops keep falling on my head from Elizabeth.

"But at least I showed up in the first place! You never had the slightest idea…"

"Okay, there's a whole road thing- coming on up here…" Jo motioned towards the road they were on.

"About commitment and what being married means. Like stability, supportiveness, the house and all kinds of neat stuff like that…" Bill wasn't listening to Jo and they started to veer off of the road.

"Can I drive?" Jo asked suddenly making Elizabeth look over at her curiously.

"No." Bill snapped at her.

"Then would you?" Jo asked pointedly making Elizabeth look out the window and her eyes went wide.

"HOLY SHIT!" She shouted and Bill looked noticing finally they were off road and about to crash into a tractor.

"Whoa! Dammit!" Bill cursed for a second and Jo smirked.

"Somebody should warn her about your temper." Jo admitted and Elizabeth gaped at her in shock.

"You really can't stop, can you?" Elizabeth asked shaking her head.

"Jo, I swear…" Bill started and Jo cut him off ignoring Elizabeth.

"She obviously has no idea what she's getting into…" Jo mentioned again.

"Stay the hell out of it!" Bill snarled at her making Elizabeth slump in the seat again.

"Big surprise, they don't listen…" She grumbled darkly.

"You know." Jo started and Bill cut her off.

"I know exactly what I'm doing." Bill snarked back at her and Elizabeth just kept her mouth shut.

"What exactly…" Jo kept going.

"What am I doing?" Bill asked as they continued to bicker.

"You know what? As long as you're happy…" Jo started and Elizabeth looked pleadingly upwards.

"please let this end…" She whispered worriedly.

"Thank you! I am happy! I'm a happy person. I'm happy with my life. I'm happy with the way things are going in my life. I'm happy with...with, with…" 

"Melissa." Jo supplied and Bill glowered at her.

"I know her name! Yes, I'm happy with Melissa. I am!" Bill didn't really sound convincing but Elizabeth just kept her mouth shut until Jo broke the last straw on her camel's back.

"Okay. You love me!" Jo taunted Bill and this finally set Elizabeth off.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE WOULD YOU BOTH JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" She screamed as loud as she could. Elizabeth breathed in deeply as Jo and Bill stared at her in shock.

"Hey, are you guys gonna wrap this up pretty soon?" Beltzer asked over the radio and Bill snapped back at him.

"WHAT?!" Bill growled back through the radio.

"Oh, nothin. I was just wonderin' if we're gonna chase this tornado, or if you just wanna catch the next one?" Beltzer asked with a smirk.

"Shit!" Bill cursed seeing a tornado nearby and Elizabeth sighed in relief.

"Tim you are a fucking godsend…I am so naming my child after you!" Elizabeth mentioned over the radio before Jo snatched it from her hand.

"Beltzer, is it on the ground?" Jo asked as Bill pushed down on the gas. "Easy, easy, easy!" They turned a corner and Elizabeth had to hold onto the dash board because there was no belt for the middle. "We're moving to intercept guys, get ready to set up." Jo ordered the group.

"You got it!" Beltzer laughed still slightly amused by Elizabeth's reaction.


	8. wet, rainy, windy, oh lookie a tornado

"You got to get further ahead of it." Jo yelled to Bill who rolled his eyes.

"I know what I'm doing." Bill snapped at her and Elizabeth sighed.

"God they're at it again…" Elizabeth bemoaned darkly.

"Cut across the field, Bill!" Jo ordered Bill who grumbled to himself.

"I know I have to get ahead of it." Bill snapped back at her.

"You're gonna have to get into that field!" Jo tried again and Bill glared at her.

"Do you want to drive?" Bill asked suddenly and Jo kept trying.

"I'm just saying…" Jo was interrupted once more.

"Would you like to drive?!" Bill shouted at her.

"Yes, I'd love to!" Jo snapped finally.

"Listen, it's about, 3 miles southeast, let's see what she does!" Rabbit mentioned over the radio and Elizabeth smirked slightly hearing him.

"Go in there, go in there!" Jo pointed Bill into an irrigation ditch.

"Just wait…" Bill muttered again and Jo rolled her eyes.

"You're gonna miss it!" Jo yelled at him and even Elizabeth had to agree.

"Bill she's right, if we don't go now, this shit will be for nothing…" Elizabeth mentioned and Bill glowered at her.

"Hold on, hold on! Just hold on a second!" Bill snapped at both of them now.

"Have you lost your nerve?" Jo asked tauntingly and Elizabeth bit her lip worriedly.

"Tighten your seatbelt!" Bill told the two women slyly and Jo moved her seatbelt to lock her more into place and Elizabeth glared at Bill.

"What seatbelt?! I DON'T HAVE ONE!" Elizabeth shouted angrily and Bill gave her an evil grin.

"Then hold on tight buttercup…" He informed her and she groaned in despair.

"Sometimes I really hate you!" Elizabeth growled as she put her hands up trying to brace herself from bouncing up against the ceiling of the truck.

Bill drove the truck down into the irrigation ditch and Elizabeth gave up after awhile because evidently you CAN'T brace yourself against that kind of turbulence.

"Jo, Bill, where are you? We lost visual!" Dusty shouted over the radio worriedly.

"Hey guys?!" Rabbit asked this time. "Bill, Jo, El? Somebody answer!" Rabbit sounded like he was getting freaked out more and more.

"Sounds like your boyfriend is getting nervous." Bill grumbled as the truck bounced in the ditch.

"Bill shut up and focus on NOT killing us!" Elizabeth shouted acerbically.

"Are we having fun yet?" Bill asked Jo snidely who sighed.

"Okay, we got to get out of this." Jo admitted.

"Really?!"/"No shit Sherlock!" Bill and Elizabeth both shouted at her and she rolled her eyes at them.

"2 miles now, picking up speed!" Dusty wasn't sure where they were but he still gave them the readouts. Dusty looked over at Rabbit who was pacing and running his hand over the back of his neck nervously. "Seriously one of you three needs to say something because Rob looks like he's about to have a coronary…"

"Dusty look we're trying not to get killed right now!" Jo shouted through the radio making everybody on Dusty's side look over at Rabbit who had paled.

"Yeah, that probably wasn't the greatest thing to say boss." Joey muttered darkly through the radio.

"Bill, sometime this week would be good!" Jo snapped at Bill ignoring the people on the other side of the radio.

"I'm trying to get out!" Bill growled back when they hit another bump causing Elizabeth to smack her head into the ceiling.

"OW!" She held her head. "GOD DAMMIT BILL!"

"SHUT UP!" Bill shouted back at her when he noticed that the sides were too steep to get out of the ditch now.

"Are you mad?" Jo asked nervously.

"I'll be mad later, right now I'm trying not to kill us!" Bill shouted as the truck hit another bump. This time Elizabeth managed to brace against the dashboard so she didn't go flying upwards.

"Funnel's getting thicker! It's movin' fast, coming toward you Jo!" Dusty warned them through the radio.

Jo and Elizabeth noticed that the tornado destroyed a barn that was close by and Elizabeth paled.

"Oh Jesus…" She muttered darkly.

"It's starting to turn!" Jo shouted getting worried.

"Where? I can't see!" Bill asked and Elizabeth shook her head.

"You will." Elizabeth grumbled to herself.

"Jo, you're too close, it's not gonna work. Get outta there!" Dusty shouted through the radio not bothering to hide his worry this time.

"Shit! I can't get out, it's too steep! This was a great idea!" Bill shouted over the roaring wind when he noticed the tornado was inside the ditch with them and gaining on them.

They smacked the truck into a low overpass and hurriedly got of the truck. Jo and Bill started to get Dorothy ready.

"SEE, THAT WASN'T SO BAD! COMON', LET'S GET HER OUT! LET'S GO!" Jo shouted to Bill.

"Why can't we spend a normal day together?!" Bill asked Jo before he looked at Elizabeth. "El, we only need two people for this…get yourself to the overpass and hunker down!"

Elizabeth didn't need to be told twice and she slid under the small bridge and groaned in disgust at the mud coating her now.

"We're in the damage path, let's go!" Bill shouted to Jo as he grabbed her up and tried to make her get under the bridge with Elizabeth. Jo tried to fight him off. "JO, THIS IS CRAZY, COME ON'!"

"LET GO!" Jo screamed trying to scramble away from Bill.

"THERE'S NO TIME!" Bill grabbed her and forced her to move again.

"WE CAN STILL DO THIS!" Jo tried again and Bill rolled his eyes.

"COME ON! COME ON'!" Bill grabbed her up and forced her under the bridge with Elizabeth and himself. "FIND SOMETHING TO GRAB HOLD OF!"

"I KNOW!" Jo shouted back at him and Elizabeth hunkered down more as she held on for dear life because the tornado was now only a couple yards away from them. Jo then decided to get a closer look at the tornado.

"JO WHAT THE HELL?!" Elizabeth shouted at her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Bill screamed at Jo also.

"I WANT TO SEE IT!" Jo shook her head and inched closer to the tornado.

"BILL GO GET THAT CRAZY ASS WIFE OF YOURS!" Elizabeth shouted at him angrily and he rolled his eyes.

"COME BACK!" Bill shouted at Jo and went back after her.

"I WANT TO SEE IT! BILL!" Jo screamed and Bill grabbed her again forcing her under the damn bridge once more.

"HOLY SHIT!"/"LOOK OUT! LOOK OUT!" Elizabeth and Bill noticed the truck was starting to slide in the mud then it was gone into the twister.

"It's gone. It's gone." Bill muttered as the twister dissipated and Elizabeth breathed in horrified shock at seeing the whole truck just get taken away.

The three of them scrambled out from under the bridge and looked at the destruction that 'one' tornado had left behind.

"Where's my truck?" Jo asked curiously only to see her truck land in front of Melissa's car as the rest of the caravan had figured out where they were and was approaching their location. Everybody could hear the Melissa screaming in complete horror at the near miss. Jo smirked slightly as Elizabeth put her hands to her face in abject horror. "There it is." Jo mentioned smugly still smirking.


	9. it was windy

Everybody hurried over to Melissa's car and began to ask if she was okay.

"Melissa?" Bill asked and she got out of the truck shaking and panicking.

"Are you okay?" Preacher asked worriedly checking her over.

Elizabeth bit her lip and looked over and got Sanders' attention.

"Hey got get my medical kit from Rabbit's van. I'm going to check Jo and Bill out see if they need any stitches."

"You just missed the truck! Awesome! IT'S AWESOME!" Dusty shouted with laughter at Melissa who didn't look amused.

"Melissa!" Bill shouted worriedly trying to get her to react and she blinked.

"Oh God, Billy, BILLY!" Melissa pounced on him with a hug scared out of her mind.

"You okay?" Billy asked her again and she breathed trying to relax.

"Oh, God, I'm okay!" Melissa nodded.

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked looking her over quickly.

"Bill, she just missed the truck!" Dusty kept gushing and Elizabeth gave him a wry look.

"Dusty…" She warned him and he shrugged.

"God, what happened to you?!" Melissa asked Bill worriedly seeing that he and Elizabeth were soaked and coated in mud.

"Nothin' honey, we're okay, we were perfectly safe!" Bill informed his fiance and Elizabeth snorted in laughter.

Sanders handed Elizabeth her medical kit and she started to clean the cut on Bill's temple and he grumbled at her.

"Stop whining ya big baby!" Elizabeth snapped at her cousin who rolled his eyes. "You're lucky it doesn't need stitches!" Elizabeth heard Jo chuckle from behind her and she scowled. "Don't laugh Jo, you're next!" She warned the blond who kind of paled. After Elizabeth cleaned up the slice on Jo's arm and collarbone she tried to clean her own scratches.

"Need help?"

Elizabeth turned around and saw Rabbit standing there.

"Not really…"

"You can't reach the cut on your shoulder…just accept some help!" Rabbit snapped at her grabbing the kit from her hands.

"Thanks." Elizabeth muttered quietly as Rabbit cleaned the cut on her shoulder.

"Which bandage?" He asked and Elizabeth handed him the butterfly bandage. "Okay you're good to go."

"So what did it look like on your end?" Elizabeth turned around asking and she saw the nervous look on his face.

"Scary." Rabbit admitted and bit his lip. "Yours?"

"Windy." She shrugged with an impish grin and he nodded.

"So…" Rabbit awkwardly.

"So." Elizabeth offered back at him.

"I was worried about you…" Rabbit's mouth clamped shut. "Guys! I was worried about you guys."

"Real smooth." Joey taunted his friend walking past them.

"Shut up…" Rabbit grumbled embarrassedly.

"Sorry about us worrying you." Elizabeth shrugged and Rabbit nodded and walked away.

Rabbit and the others were checking Dorothy when Jo came over.

"Gone it's trashed." Jo shook her head at the truck and Dorothy.

"Just hang on a minute we'll take a look, I'll know."

"You okay?" Jo asked Bill and Melissa.

"She's okay." Bill answered for both of them.

"Well, there's some good news. It did fly." Dusty laughed looking at the totaled truck and Dorothy. "So what was it like?" He asked Jo.

"It was windy." Jo answered making Elizabeth huff in laughter.

"Windy? That's intense…" Dusty nodded energetically.

"All right, move it, Dusty!" Jo rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"That's intense! That's intense!" Dusty still laughed and the group looked over seeing Jonas Miller and his caravan driving by.

"Hey, the auto club's here!" Joey nodded over to them and Dusty hurried over to Jonas' car.

"Fashionably late again, Jonas? Fashionably late! Gimmie kiss, baby!" Dusty leaned in through the window and made to kiss Jonas who screamed for Eddie to keep driving. "Loser! Loser!"

"Why don't you find your own twister, buddy!" Rabbit shouted angrily and Jonas flipped him off through the open window.

Elizabeth glared at the retreating caravan and grabbed up a handful of mud and lobbed it at the car as hard as she could. SPLAT the mud ball landed against the rear window making the car jerk slightly because Eddie was startled by the sudden hit to his window.

Elizabeth shook her head and went to go sit in Bill's truck in the backseat. She had stripped out of her shirt leaving her tank top on and tried to wring up the now ruined shirt and she growled and slammed the shirt to the ground in defeat.

"You got full coverage on that truck?" Jo asked Bill who was consoling Melissa.

"Liability only." Bill smirked at Jo already knowing why she was asking.

"Liability only? It's a very pretty truck." Jo grinned impishly and Melissa looked confused.

"Thank you." Melissa mentioned and Elizabeth looked at them through the open back seat window.

"Don't even think about it. No way." Bill shook his head.

"Can I at least get out first?" Elizabeth asked worriedly.

The next thing anybody knew was that Elizabeth was stuck in the back seat with Melissa while Jo and Bill were in the front.

"How do I keep getting stuck with you two?" Elizabeth grumbled darkly to herself.


	10. 3 twister merry go round

"This is the caboose, this is the caboose! I'm waiting for orders, Boss!" Dusty shouted over the radio.

Elizabeth snorted in laughter when both Jo and Bill made a grab for the radio microphone. They looked at each other then both made a grab for it again making Elizabeth snicker again.

"Go ahead." Bill nodded towards the radio.

"It's your truck." Jo shrugged.

"No, really. You should." Bill nodded again and Elizabeth growled making Melissa smirk slightly.

"Dusty, the battle zone should be northeast of 81." Jo mentioned through the radio.

"Copy that, Jo!" Dusty acknowledged and Melissa paled in fear.

"Wait a minute. Battle zone? Billy, what're we doing?" Melissa asked getting freaked out.

"We're going again." Bill admitted and Melissa looked at everybody else in the truck.

"Again!? But back there you almost got yourself killed!" She shouted getting freaked out.

"No, no. Just a close call." Bill tried to calm her down and Elizabeth shook her head.

"You're gonna cross 15 on Oklahoma412. 412." Rabbit informed them. "I kind of miss my map holder. Laurence can't seem to stay still while holding it."

Elizabeth smiled while looking out of the window and Melissa gave her a knowing look.

"Okay, copy that. Haynes, what's on the mesonet?" Jo asked after she rolled her eyes at what Rabbit said.

"Winds continuing to back, VIL's are at…..uh, 60." Haynes informed them.

"Okay guys, let's go get it!" Jo shouted to the team through the radio.

Bill noticed that Jo was looking at the speedometer and so he was going fifty miles per hour and he pressed on the gas some more. They looked forward and saw that Jonas' caravan was a little bit ahead of them and they sped up to be neck and neck with them.

"There's your pal." Jo nodded over to Jonas making Bill and Jonas glare at each other through their windows. Bill saw something and slammed the brakes. "What're you doin', what're you doin'?!" Jo asked incredulously.

"Look at the updraft, the angle! It's gonna shift it's track!" Bill nodded to the twister in the distance. Elizabeth rolled down the window and stuck her hand out into the weather and closed her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Jo asked quirking an eyebrow at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth brought her hand back in and looked at the water in her palm and nodded.

"He's right, it's going to be a sidewinder." Elizabeth offered and Bill looked at her in shock. "You're not the only one that sense barometric changes…" She snapped indignantly.

"Is that bad?" Melissa asked and Elizabeth grinned.

"Only for Jonas if he doesn't decide to follow us." Elizabeth explained and Bill grinned at her in the rearview mirror.

"Wasn't there a road back there?" He asked Elizabeth and Jo.

"You're right, go, go, go, GO,GO!" Jo nodded finally seeing what the two meant and they tore off to find a small road that would put them right in the path.

Melissa's cell phone rang and she jumped before answering it.

"Hello?! Donald, now's not a very good time for me, okay? What...all right, put Julie on. Okay." Melissa nodded into the phone.

"We're close." Bill muttered darkly.

"Rabbit, tell me what road we're on, where does this take us?" Jo asked Rabbit while Melissa talked to one of her clients.

"I know it feels unnatural but with Donald's motility, you're not gonna have this baby the old-fashioned way. Even if you stand on your head." Melissa mentioned over the phone now even Elizabeth was looking at her.

"What kind of relationship therapist are you?!" Elizabeth asked curiously and Melissa covered the receiver.

"Reproductive." Melissa mentioned to her before she got back on her phone.

"Laurence? Laurence come in, we've got to get ahead of this storm, what's on the satellite?" Jo shook her head and started talking to the team again.

"I can't talk to you right now, I'll have to call you back." Melissa tried to get Julia to hang up.

"Twister south, skipping south, shifting to south, we have a, F2, ladies and gentlemen, possibly F3. You with me? It's a very, very large rope on the ground. Very large. Right on the ground." Laurence told everybody over the radio.

"It looks like it's turning, it looks like it's turning. The atmosphere is very unstable! Repeat, unstable!" Joey shouted through the radio.

"This is Rabbit, this is Rabbit, it's at 2:00, it's headed this way!" Rabbit shouted worriedly and the gang in the main car tried to follow all of the conversations.

"This is Sanders, this is Sanders! We're driving due east on a country road we've been on for about 6 miles. We've got an F3, 2, sitting on the ground, and she's a beauty! WHOOHOO!" Sanders shouted in excitement making everybody roll their eyes.

"Jo, it's a Barn Burner, it's a Barn Burner! It's not gonna hang out long. It's not hanging out long!" Dusty warned them and Elizabeth bit her lip looking at the twister.

"We got it, we got it, we see it!" Jo answered back and they noticed that the sky around them was very dark even for an afternoon.

"We're getting slammed in here guys, you better hang back." Bill shouted through the radio.

"El, hand me the camera!" Jo shouted and Elizabeth handed her the high speed camera. "This thing loaded?" Jo asked Bill.

"Yeah, go for it." Bill nodded and Jo was about to start taking pictures when Elizabeth frowned.

"Rain bands." Elizabeth muttered to herself making Melissa look at her confusedly.

"What?" She asked worriedly.

"Bill, Jo look at the surf coming from the fields!" Elizabeth warned them and they looked over.

"Shit, horizontal rain. Hang on!" Bill growled and floored the gas. The truck was now on top of a bridge crossing a lake. The twister was starting to suck the water up from the lake.

"Jesus, Bill, I've never seen it clouded like this!" Jo shook her head.

"I don't think anybody has. But, I…" Bill cut himself off because he was trying to pay attention to the road.

"Bill...we're in the core." Jo's eyes widened and without warning the twister split in two! Now there were two of them.

"Okay, we've got sisters!" Bill mentioned trying to stay calm when Melissa's phone rang again and she hurriedly got on the phone.

"Yes?! Julie I can't talk to you right now!" Melissa stated tensely though the phone.

"We're right under the flanking line!" Elizabeth shouted worriedly while leaning forward.

"I realize that." Bill snapped at her and Jo bit her lip worriedly.

"We can't attack this thing from the south, we're gonna get rolled!" Jo shouted at him and he smirked.

"Watch me." Bill mentioned and Elizabeth rolled her eyes and slumped in her seat again.

"Julie, I know you're upset, you just gotta, breathe, we've both just gotta breathe!" Melissa was trying to get her client to relax while trying to calm down herself. Suddenly a cow goes flying the truck it was mooing in fear.

"Cow." Jo muttered in surprise.

"I gotta go, Julie, we got cows!" Melissa shouted into the phone in shock before she hung up.

The cow went past the truck again mooing again and Elizabeth frowned sadly.

"Another cow." Jo mentioned quirking her head.

"Actually, I think that was the same one. We've got drunkards here, we've got no path!" Bill shouted.

"Poor thing…" Elizabeth admitted because that poor cow had obviously been scared.

"This is not good, get us out of here!" Jo screamed and Bill glared at her.

"I'm trying, okay?!" Bill shouted.

"Floor it!" Elizabeth screamed at her cousin but they all realized that wasn't going to do anything.

Everybody in the truck was screaming as the now 'three' tornadoes whirled around the vehicle making it spin and slide.

"HANG ON!" Bill shouted and they all continued screaming as the twisters forced the truck around some more then finally left to elevate back into the clouds and ceased to exist.

Melissa and Elizabeth seemed to be frozen with fear while Bill and Jo laughed and fled the truck completely excited over what just happened.

"God! Was that incredible?!" Jo asked Bill in a shout.

"Did you see it? It was incredible!" Bill laughed then he noticed that Melissa and Elizabeth were still frozen. "OH!" Bill took care of Melissa while Jo hurriedly opened Elizabeth's side.

"El?!" Jo asked worriedly and Elizabeth blinked and looked over at Jo. "You okay?" Jo asked again and Elizabeth blinked again.

"That." Elizabeth breathed in. "Was." Elizabeth's hands shook slightly then she grinned. "FUCKING AWESOME!" Elizabeth shouted and pounced on Jo with an excited hug knocking them both over with laughter.

"Jo she okay?" Bill asked worriedly and smirked when Elizabeth stood up still caked in mud from before laughing hysterically.

"HOLY SHIT! THAT WAS INSANE!" Elizabeth laughed finally coming out of her shock at what happened. "OH MY GOD THAT WAS SO COOL!" Elizabeth shook slightly still a little rattled.

The others quickly approached their location and rushed to see if they were alright.

"Did you see that?!" Jo shouted to Dusty and the others while Bill took care of Melissa who was in hysterics.

"It's okay, it's okay." Bill tried to calm her down.

"No, I'm not okay! This is not okay! Okay?" Melissa was crying and freaking out.

"Aw, Christ...I'm sorry. Honey, I didn't think." Bill hugged her.

"You know when you used to tell me you chased tornadoes? Deep down, I always thought it was a metaphor!" Melissa cried some more.

"It's okay." Bill hugged her some more as the others were talking excitedly.

"Three times a lady!" Beltzer shouted with a grin.

"Did you see the inflow jets on these fatties?" Joey asked and Elizabeth huffed in laughter.

"SEE IT?!" She shouted with a grin. "WE WERE INSIDE IT!" She shouted and Rabbit came over to her as Jo told the others about what happened.

"So are you okay?" Rabbit asked worriedly and Elizabeth nodded with a smile.

"That was more fun than a carnival ride!" Elizabeth admitted and Rabbit smirked nervously at her.

"Dude just kiss her already!" Sanders shouted over making the others laugh.

Rabbit bit his lip worriedly and saw Elizabeth roll her eyes and walk away from everyone to see if Melissa was really okay.

"I was thinking, it may not be too bad of an idea, if we just got the hell out of here. 'Cuz that was defiantly too many tornadoes back there." Laurence started to stutter a lot.

"We have to switch that kid to decaf." Elizabeth admitted to Bill who chuckled.

"Are you kidding? This thing's not over, we've only seen the start of it!" Jo looked at Laurence surprised.

"Hey, you know what, uh, Jo, somebody couldn't help but notice how close we are to Wakita!" Rabbit looked at the map hopefully.

"No!" Jo shook her head.

"Yeah, and Aunt Meg wouldn't mind a pit stop, right?" Sanders asked eagerly.

"No!" Jo shook her head making Elizabeth laugh where she stood.

"I want some lemonade Jo!" Elizabeth shouted getting in on the fun.

"Red meat, we crave sustenance!" Dusty grinned at Jo.

"Guys, we are not invading my aunt!" Jo shouted at them laughing. The whole group started chanting the word 'food'. "HEY! We are absolutely not going!" Jo snapped at them.

"Oh we're going…" Elizabeth nodded to herself.

The next thing anybody knew they were pulling into Aunt Meg's house.


	11. Lunch Time With Meg and the Boys

The older woman working with one of the welders looked over at the group approaching her house and she smiled seeing who was also there.

"BILLY!" Meg grinned and started towards him.

"MEG! Come on, honey! Meg, how are you?!" Bill asked and they hugged.

"Oh, it is so good to see you!" Meg stated simply and then smiled at Elizabeth. "And Ellie Harding you amazingly muddy!" Meg laughed seeing Elizabeth caked in mud.

"Good to see you too." Bill laughed at the pout his cousin now had.

"Day before yesterday, I was telling Jo, how much I miss you!" Meg mentioned making Bill and Dusty laugh at her display of drama. "You haven't seen any of my new work!" Meg complained to Bill when she saw Jo and beamed at her. "Jo! Oh honey! Seen some action?"

"You should have seen it" Jo was grinning widely at her aunt.

"Yeah it was windy, muddy and wet." Elizabeth offered when Dusty and the other guys hip checked her out of the way to get to Meg.

"Meg!" Dusty called and they all hugged Meg making the woman laugh.

"Hey, Boys!" Meg greeted them and saw Robert Nurick reach down and help Elizabeth stand up and smiled at them.

Elizabeth had the shower first and came out of the bathroom in a towel and looked around for her clothes and grumbled seeing that she forgot her spare clothes downstairs. She sighed in despair not wanting to go down there in a towel.

"Great, just what I need, Dusty will try to grab it offa me…" Elizabeth grumbled to herself when the door opened.

"Hey, Jo saw that you left your clothes on the couch…" The person coming through the door frozen and felt the clothes slip from their grasp before they made to grab them before they fell on the floor.

"Thanks Rob…" Elizabeth mentioned trying to sound casual but still saw the wide-eyed expression Rabbit had on his face. "A…anything else?" She asked carefully and he blinked just staring at her in the towel. "ROB!" She shouted at him and he blinked again.

"Uhm…no…" Rabbit stuttered slightly and backed out of the door and tripped over the bottom of it and stumbled out of the room.

Elizabeth was now dressed and downstairs helping Meg set the table.

"So have you two jumped each other yet?" Meg asked curiously and Elizabeth looked at her confusedly.

"What?" She asked and Meg who grinned.

"You and Robert. It's quite obvious with the way you two stare at each other when the other isn't looking."

"What looks? The ones where we're trying to find a nice place to stick a blade?" Elizabeth asked drolly and Meg laughed this time.

"I knew a boy once that tripped me, he also threw mud at me and argued with me about everything. I have to admit that I also made his life a living hell. I threw his clothes in the mulch machine and I spray painted his chair in school."

"Why are you telling me this?" Elizabeth asked worriedly.

"That boy was John." Meg informed the girl and Elizabeth looked over the photo of Meg and her late husband John. "Don't mistake hatred for something else."

"Is the food ready to come off?" Elizabeth asked quietly looking down ignoring what Meg had said.

"Yeah, it's ready go and tell the others."

Next Bill was in the shower and everybody was sitting at the table eating some food. Elizabeth sat beside Rabbit because there was no other seats available. She was eating some of her steak and she sighed in delight.

"No, in a severe lightning storm you want to grab your ankles and stick your butt up in the air." Rabbit shook his head at the conversation that started up and Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow at him.

"He's right, if you're gonna get hit, it's the safest orifice." Haynes shrugged with a grin.

"Yeah, I'd like to get hit by lightning once. Ya know, see what it's like." Joey admitted with sarcasm.

"It's not that bad, but then again I haven't been struck directly." Elizabeth admitted and everybody stopped and stared at her. "A bolt landed twenty feet away from me. The electro surge threw me back a few feet and scrambled my brains a bit but I was okay."

"Oh so that's 'what' happened to you." Rabbit admitted teasingly and she glared at him and heard the chuckles from the others.

"Hey Meg!"

"Yes dear?" Meg peeked into the room.

"Do you have any pots for some rabbit stew?!" She asked still glaring at the man beside her and he smirked at her.

"Don't be silly dear…he'd never fit…" Meg shook her head and left.

"Hey, this is real lemonade! Hey, Meg, I'm movin' in here!" Laurence shouted towards the kitchen and he drank some more.

"You guys, look out, make a space." Jo came in and was chuckling at the antics between Rabbit and Elizabeth. "Look out, look out, look out!" Jo mentioned to Melissa who was also watching the antics.

Melissa looked at the steak that made her stomach clench in disgust.

"God, Meg, you've got a lot of beef. Where'd you get all this beef?" Rabbit moaned in pleasure eating some more. Elizabeth gave him a wide-eyed look when he made that sound.

"Did you see my cows out front?" Meg asked pointedly and grinned at the unnoticed look Elizabeth had given him.

"No." Rabbit admitted and Meg grinned at him this time.

"Ohhhh!" Meg made a gasping motion and Rabbit started laughing.

"Ohh. Cool!" Rabbit kept eating.

"You slaughter your own cows, Meg! Nice." Dusty grinned at her this time as Jo gave him a bowl of mashed potatoes and gravy. "Potatoes?" Dusty asked Melissa.

"Better grab some while you can." Jo told Melissa as Dusty slopped potatoes and gravy onto her plate.

"Meg's gravy is famous. It's practically a food group." Dusty offered to Melissa who looked completely thrown for a loop and Elizabeth smiled sadly at the woman.

"Shower's free!" Bill shouted coming into the room and Jo practically ran into him.

"I'm next!" Jo shouted happily and sidestepped Bill.

"Oops…" Bill grinned at everybody and sat down as Meg handed him some food. "So what did I miss? Oh I want that…" Bill muttered when Meg handed him the food.

"Well Rabbit insulted El, and she asked Meg if she had another pot for rabbit stew." Sanders informed Bill who huffed in laughter.

"Okay then, so nothing important happened…" Bill laughed to himself and coughed seeing the dual glares from both Elizabeth and Rabbit. Bill watched the television and was watching the weather news when Jo came back to grab a towel from the closet.

"How can you watch this garbage?" She asked him and Bill huffed in sarcasm and brought the set closer while turning the machine up.

"Oh, pardon me kiddos. You guys gotta see this!" Bill shouted to everybody.

They saw the news broadcast that Jonas Miller had done.

"Careful, buddy, he'll steal your microphone." Laurence grumbled eating some food.

"Well for me, it's the thrill of the hunt." Everybody booed and hissed at the man on the screen. "Man vs. nature. Having battle with the elements." Jonas admitted and Elizabeth sighed knowing that he did look good on screen.

"So as a scientist, can you actually predict tornadoes now?" The reporter asked curiously.

"Well, no, they are very, very unpredictable, as some of my more unfortunate colleagues found out earlier today…" Jonas smirked smugly and everybody groaned in dismay.

"Oh, turn him off!" Haynes whined.

"But we hope to change all that with a system I have devised." Jonas admitted on the screen.

"God, he sucks." Dusty grumbled darkly drinking some more lemonade.

"Aw, shut up!" Rabbit threw a napkin at the television set.

"BOOOO!" Joey stuck his thumb down.

"Turn him off." Elizabeth grumbled sadly and Bill knew by the sound of her voice that she was getting upset about seeing Jonas in any vicinity.

"What a wiener." Bill shook his head and sat back down.

"He really is in love with himself. I thought it was just a summer thing." Jo grumbled to herself then looked at Elizabeth. "How could you sleep with that man?!" She asked and everybody looked at her in shock then over at Elizabeth who was still staring at the now off set.

"Temporary insanity?" Elizabeth mentioned quietly with a shrug and she felt a hand on her back rubbing it. She looked expecting to see either Billy or Meg there. She was surprised when she saw Rabbit watching her sadly and he offered a sad smile and she huffed in laughter.

"Must have been that bolt of lightning…" Rabbit mentioned quietly and Elizabeth loud louder this time and smile at him making him smile back at her.


	12. Another Circus on The Road

The group quickly relaxed and went back to eating and Jo went to use the shower.

"He's gonna rue the day. Dude, he's gonna rue the day he came against The Extreme, baby!" Dusty grinned and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Guys give it a rest." She scolded them making the guys laugh as Bill groaned.

"I'm talking imminent rueage. Imminent rueage." Dusty tried again and ducked away from the napkin Elizabeth threw at him.

"I was just wonderin' why do you call Billy "The Extreme"?" Melissa asked curiously and saw Elizabeth smack her head onto the tabletop with a groan of defeat.

"Cuz' Billy is the extreme." Dusty grinned at Elizabeth giving up.

"Bill is the most out of control son of a bitch in the game!" Preacher informed Melissa and Bill huffed in laughter,

"Nope…" Bill started and was joined in with Haynes, Sanders and Joey.

"Third."/"He's third."/"Last place."/"Dead last."

Melissa looked confused and saw Rabbit pointing up towards the ceiling where Jo was and also pointed right beside him indicating Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked over and saw him pointing to her and she quirked an eyebrow at him. He shrugged at her and she nodded in agreement, not denying she was less crazy than Jo, but more crazy than Bill.

"Well regardless I've seen The Extreme in high gear." Dusty mentioned eating some more. "So we get this one near Dalton…" Everyone started to laugh as Bill groaned in horror.

"Oh, God." He bemoaned to himself.

"We're way too close, and Jo got the bid on it, she's filmin' it, right. And all the sudden, out of nowhere, this shitty looking valiant, comes pulling up, right in the way." Dusty continued the story.

"She starts yellin'. And this loser, stumbles out of the car, he's got like, a bottle of Jack Daniel's in his hand. He's naked…" Tim Beltzer added into the story and Elizabeth giggled slightly.

"Traitor." Bill glared at her.

"He's BUTT naked." Rabbit nodded.

"Naked." Beltzer added again and Bill glared at them all.

"NOT naked! I was not naked!"

"He's without apparel." Tim grinned ignoring his friend.

"Half naked." Bill tried again.

"Sorry Billy, you were buck ass naked…I only remember because the way Jonas gaped at you. I was sure he would pursue you, but he ended up dating me instead…" Elizabeth offered making everybody laugh harder.

"So, Jo is yelling at him to get out of the way, right. He just- He strolls up to the twister, and he says "Have a drink." And he chucks the bottle into the twister, and it never hits the ground!" Dusty shouted with laughter.

"The twister caught it, and sucked it right up." Preacher nodded. "Then Jo looked at all of us and shouted 'who the hell is that guy!?'"

"And I said with embarrassment…'that would be my cousin.'" Elizabeth explained and Rabbit grinned at her but he had a slightly hurt look when Elizabeth mentioned her dating Jonas. The funny thing was it was unnoticed by everybody except Melissa.

"Honey, this is a tissue of lies. See there was another Bill, an evil Bill- and I killed him!" Bill offered making everybody laugh while they ate and drank some more lemonade and soda.

"No, that was a good size twister, what was that, an F3?" Preacher asked after the laughter died down again.

"Solid F2."/"Nope a 2." Both Bill and Elizabeth stated then quirked an eyebrow at each other.

"See now you've lost me again." Melissa shook her head again.

"It's the Fujita scale. It measures the intensity of a tornado by how much it eats." Bill explained and Melissa blinked.

"Eats?" She asked.

"Destroys."

"The Fujita Scale, is like The Richter Scale for earthquakes." Elizabeth explained further and Melissa nodded thankfully now understanding a bit more.

"The little encounter we had back there was a strong F2, F3 maybe." Joey offered thinking about the triplets.

"Bet we see some F4's today." Beltzer stated hopefully.

"That'd be sweet!" Haynes nodded eagerly.

"4 is good, 4'll re-locate your house fairly officially." Bill smirked to himself.

"Is there an F5? What would that be like?" Melissa asked curiously and everybody stopped talking and looked at each other silently.

"The finger of God."/"Like a black hole." Preacher stated simply while Elizabeth offered her input.

"None of you have ever seen an F5?" Melissa asked worriedly.

"Just one of us." Bill admitted sadly and everybody tried not to look upwards to the ceiling where Jo was.

A few minutes later Dusty was listening to the radio and heard a broadcast.

"Well, I think we have a serious weather situation…"

"WE GOT ONE, BABY! F3! A MILE OUTSIDE PARLAINE!" Dusty screamed through the house and everybody went into action.

"City of Wakita, this is a storm that has developed in the past 15 minutes. First - Alert Doppler radar shows that this is a very intense storm…" The radio continued to broadcast as everybody mobilized.

"You ride along with Dusty, okay, is that cool?" Bill asked Melissa who grimaced slightly.

"Okay." She admitted and Elizabeth whooped in glee running past them both and snatched the keys from Bill's hand.

"Oh shit…" Bill paled and Jo hurried past him and she froze as Elizabeth got in the driver's seat and she whined. Melissa looked confused and they both saw it. "There's a reason why I'm only 'third' on that list." He mentioned quietly to Melissa and she nodded realizing that Elizabeth was obviously a crazy driver.

"What's the word from NSSL?" Dusty asked.

"Word is big!" Haynes shouted in glee.

"All right, let's go, people!" Bill shook his head and got in beside Elizabeth and Jo got in on the other side of Bill.

"You know where Jonas is?" Jo asked Rabbit through the radio.

"Yeah, he's still in Milston, 30 miles from it." Rabbit answered.

"Let's all get movin'! Can we beat him?" Jo asked Rabbit again.

"I'm working on it." Rabbit admitted.

"BUCKLE UP BITCHES!" Elizabeth shouted into the radio making everybody laugh in their respected cars.

"Rabbit?" Jo asked Rabbit again about how to beat Jonas but she was shaking her head with a smirk at Elizabeth.

"Hang on! Uh, let's go right through Wakita, we'll take Myers Road past the fire station, and we'll take 132 to 44 east." Rabbit nodded towards Sanders who was holding the map for him this time.

"Rabbit, do you know any shortcuts, let us know, we need every second!" Elizabeth asked him and waited a minute or two. "Come on darlin' don't keep a gal waiting…" She mentioned through the radio and saw the van three places behind the truck swerve slightly and she smirked evilly at her cousin who shook his head with a laugh.

"Okay, about a mile up there's a little detour we're gonna take, a little walk in the woods!" Rabbit came over the radio and his voice sounded a bit strangled making everyone chuckle slightly.

Elizabeth let out a sharp 'YEEHAW' as she drove over a bump and Bill got on the radio rolling his eyes.

"Hey, it's bumpy here, folks!" Bill told everybody to let them know what they were going to hit. "Okay, let's get you wired." Bill set up a wireless microphone on Jo while Elizabeth drove. "Okay, you're on!" Bill nodded to Jo who thanked him.

"WHOOOOOHOOO!" Haynes shouted when they shot over the bump.

"See, kids? An ordinary person spends his life avoiding tense situations!" Beltzer informed everybody over the radio as they hit another bump.

"Repo man spends his life getting in to tense situations, BELTZER! WOOO!" Dusty shouted in exhilaration.

"Okay, Rabbit, what have you got?" Bill asked this time because he didn't want his cousin to make the poor man wreck the van back there.

"Okay, turn left here toward that farm." Rabbit nodded to himself reading the map.

"Is he sure?" Elizabeth asked warily.

"You sure about that?" Bill asked Rabbit.

"Uh, yeah. Trust me. Rabbit is good, Rabbit is wise." He stated through the radio making everybody roll their eyes.

"Rabbit also lost the race to a turtle…nice try though." Elizabeth admitted through the radio then she heard chuckling filter from the radios.

"Mother of God…" Jo groaned to herself as they cleared a few bushes only to see more bushes.

"THIS IS FIELD RABBIT!" Bill shouted into the radio.

"I know, keep going, beyond it, right through that brush! You see that brush right in front of you?"

"In front of us?! WE'RE INSIDE IT!" Elizabeth shouted angrily and Bill grabbed the radio again.

"Yeah, we see the brush, what's beyond that?" Bill asked and the answer they got back was going to make their eyes twitch.

"Beyond what?" Rabbit asked his own question making the others in the main truck glare at the radio.

"Is he kidding?!"/"Beyond what?!" Elizabeth and Jo shouted at Bill.

"The BRUSH! A brick wall, a bearded lady, what?" Bill shouted in the radio making Elizabeth look at him oddly. "SHUT UP AND DRIVE!" He shouted at her and she laughed and shook her head.

"Oh, it's the highway, it's the highway!" Rabbit told them.

"Where's the road Rabbit?!" Jo shouted into the radio this time.

"Yeah, where's the road, man?" Joey asked this time.

"It should be any moment…" Rabbit admitted confidently.

Suddenly Elizabeth found the main highway and severed barely missing Jonas' car as his group went by and she started laughing uproariously.

"Jesus! You're insane Beth! What are you trying to do, get me killed?!" Jonas shouted at her over the radio making Elizabeth look over at him as she kept a steady pace with his car.

"Oh baby…if I wanted you dead…you would've been dead long ago." She admitted seductively over the radio and winked at him. She grinned evilly seeing the bright red coloring Jonas' cheeks and noticed Eddie beside him laughing silently.

"YEAH! It was so nice of you to stop back there and make sure we were all right! IT WAS VERY CONSIDERATE OF YOU,HOW COULD YOU SEE TEN PEOPLE ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD AND NOT STOP?!" Jo just about spit venom through the radio so Bill grabbed the radio off of her.

"Let's try to keep the channel clear." Bill mentioned calmly and Elizabeth scoffed while Jo grumbled darkly.

"Dirtbag." Jo grumbled making Elizabeth laugh out loud again.


	13. Not So Fun Anymore

"We're gonna have to get off of this road." Bill looked out towards the sky.

"What? This is no time to guess…" Jo shook her head and Bill glared at her.

"I'm not guessing. El, make a right turn. Trust me." Bill saw the hesitance and sighed. "Look at the clouds and tell me what you sense."

Elizabeth looked up at the sky and frowned worriedly and felt a barometric shift and she nodded.

"He's right Jo, we're turning." She admitted and peeled off of the road onto a dirt path.

"What's she doin', man?" Sanders asked worriedly and Rabbit bit his lip worriedly and looked at the road as he drove.

"I dunno. Find this road, it's like, "Bob's Road"!" Rabbit complained making Sanders laugh. "Shit you gotta look it up for me man…I can't drive and read at the same time."

"You could let me drive you know?" Sanders stated simply and Rabbit sighed and quickly switched places with Sanders letting him drive now.

"We've got a touchdown!" Joey shouted to Laurence.

"We got a touchdown, touchdown, tornado is on the ground!" Laurence repeated what Joey had just told him.

"Where is it?" Jo asked looking all over the place.

"Looks like it's coming down route 33!" Joey announced making Jo, Bill and Elizabeth look around.

"It worries me that we can't see it…" Elizabeth muttered darkly and Bill nodded.

"What's the path?" Jo asked Joey who was looking at the readouts.

"It's going about 35 miles an hour." Joey informed them making everybody look around but yet nobody was seeing the twister.

"Can you see this?" Rabbit asked Sanders who shook his head.

"I cannot see this. Where is it? Hel-lo?!" Sanders looked around.

"Joey where you guys lookin'?" Rabbit asked through the radio.

"Where the hell is thing?" Elizabeth asked herself.

"Direction, Rabbit!" Jo snapped through the radio.

Rabbit's face paled when he saw the twister and got on the radio again.

"North, northeast." Rabbit informed them but the group in the main truck couldn't see it yet.

"Do you see it?" Bill asked Jo and Elizabeth.

"No."/"Nope." They both answered.

"Do you got any thing up there?" Bill asked everybody.

"North, northeast, do you copy?!" Rabbit asked worriedly.

"Shit, it's comin' right at us." Bill groaned in worry.

"Actually, she's gone vertical, gone vertical. This sucker's really gainin' strength." Laurence informed everyone through the radio and Elizabeth paled with a frown.

"Do you see it?" Jo asked Bill and Elizabeth.

"No. I can't. Beltzer, we don't have a visual. Repeat, we do not have a visual! Help us out, here!" Bill shouted into the radio while Elizabeth drove faster.

"Where is it?" Elizabeth asked getting frustrated.

"Yeah, I got it Billy. It's the best motion I've ever seen! It's like the base of this fatty is about half a mile wide."

"Rabbit?" Bill asked the man over the radio again.

"If you're goin' east on 7, it should be comin' right over that hill in a matter of minutes!" Rabbit shouted into the radio.

"This is the one, man. I feel it." Joey chirped in the radio excitedly.

"It's gotta be there." Bill shook his head looking around and Elizabeth rolled down the window and smelled the air closing her eyes.

"Maybe it's stalled?" Jo asked and Elizabeth opened her eyes.

"No…it's coming, I can almost smell the static discharge in the air." She admitted quietly.

"Yeah, I think Rabbit and El are right. It's gonna show it's ugly face right over that hill. Jo, what do you think?" Bill asked Jo who looked like she was thinking.

"You gonna go for it, Jo?" Dusty asked over the radio.

"Jo?" Bill asked curiously and she nodded.

"Time for deployment, guys, let's do it!" Jo shouted into the radio.

"Oh man, this is the fun part, sweetheart!" Dusty grinned at Melissa who was looking pale once more.

The crew pulled over and set up shop while Bill, Jo and Elizabeth moved onward towards the battle zone.

"Okay, we got hail." Bill muttered to himself and Elizabeth cursed trying to maneuver through the massive hail stones.

"Hail. We got hail!" Jo shouted into the radio.

"Guys please be careful." Rabbit muttered back through the radio and Melissa looked over at him with a sad smile.

"Upflow, Beltzer, we have upflow, copy?!" Jo screamed into the radio.

"Yeah, Jo, I'm checkin' it, I'm checkin' it, she's almost up!" Tim answered back and Elizabeth's eyes went wide and swerved to miss a branch that had come close to the truck.

"Bill, right now, this is it." Jo looked at him and Bill groaned and look at Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked at him and grinned.

"It's either one of you…I'm driving…" Elizabeth told him and Bill groaned in defeat.

"All right, I'll get her ready!" Bill slid through the back window and started to work on Dorothy and ended up being pelted by the hailstones. "OW!" He whined in pain making Elizabeth smirk evilly at Jo who laughed shaking her head.

"Do you guys see them? Do you see them?!" Dusty asked everybody who looked confused.

"What?!" Tim Beltzer asked confusedly.

"The red truck going right towards the core!?" Dusty shouted at him.

"No!" Tim answered and Dusty rolled his eyes.

"He's not talking about Billy is he?!" Melissa asked getting more freaked out.

"ARE YOU OKAY?!" Jo shouted through the window as Elizabeth kept driving.

"I'M ALRIGHT, KEEP GOING!" Bill shouted back at them and Elizabeth smirked.

"I wasn't going to slow down…but thanks for the input."

Both women heard the mocking Bill was doing of Elizabeth and she lightly tapped the brakes making Bill go slamming into the back of the cab.

"SONOFABITCH!" He shouted in pain. He looked into the window and glared at Elizabeth who shrugged.

"Foot slipped…" She admitted and Bill just glared at her before he went back to work and flipped the switches on Dorothy turning her on.

"Hey, Beltzer, we got a view!" Dusty shouted happily.

"Yeah, I can see it! All right, I got it! THAT'S NO MOON, IT'S A SPACE STATION! WHOOOOOO!" Beltzer laughed out loud and everybody sighed at him.

"Tim, you are such a nerd." Elizabeth informed him making him grin at Haynes who blushed.

"Debris! We have debris!" Jo shouted to everybody as Elizabeth started to swerve out of the way from the things flinging at them.

"Ow!" Bill cried out in pain as another hailstone hit him. "Come on, Come on! Okay!" Bill was trying to get one of the straps loose but it took him two tries before it worked.

"They're in the birdcage! Oh my God! Oh my God! Melissa, look at this! Take a peek! You can really feel it with a telephoto lens!" Dusty tried to get Melissa to look at the twister.

"NO!" She shouted getting fed up with everybody.

"Oh, come on' what's the matter?!" Dusty asked with a pout.

"You people are all crazy, do you know that?!" Melissa asked with a scream and Dusty just gave her a perplexed look.

"What?" He asked not sure what she meant.

"Dusty, are you set up? We're not leaving 'till we get this!" Jo shouted into the radio and Melissa threw her hands up.

"She's the craziest one of them all!" Melissa shouted and Dusty just shrugged at her.

"Okay, she's almost ready!" Bill was still outside getting hit while turning things on.

"Hold on, we're almost there, we're almost there!" Jo shouted when a fishing boat went past them.

"ALMOST THERE?!" Elizabeth asked in shock. "ALMOST?!" She let out a shriek of fear.

"Stop, this is fine!" Bill shouted into the cab.

"Wait, we got to get closer, just a little closer!" Jo shouted at them both and Elizabeth shook her head before a tricycle slammed into the windshield.

"FUCK THAT WE'RE STOPPING!" Elizabeth slammed on the brakes making Bill hit his head on the roof of the truck.

"OW, fuck!" Bill cried out and Elizabeth shot him an apologetic look. Bill and Jo got out and started working on Dorothy getting her prepped.

"You got it?!" Jo asked worriedly as they worked.

"Yeah, she's all set, help me get her down! HURRY! LET'S MOVE! EL STAY IN THE TRUCK IN CASE WE NEED TO BOLT!"

"BILL, HURRY!" Jo cried out as they were both trying to unbuckle Dorothy.

"Damn! We gotta go now, come on'!" Bill shouted to Jo trying to get her to move to the truck.

"WE CAN DO THIS! COME ON', COME ON'!" Jo wasn't about to give up.

A telephone then slammed down and crashed into Dorothy spilling every sensor onto the road and Jo started to try to run to it to fix it before the twister showed. Then there was nothing, like no twister ever existed and Elizabeth warily got out of the truck and looked around.

"What the hell?" She asked herself and frowned.

"What's going on?! Aw, aw, I don't believe this! What the hell?!" Beltzer asked himself while banging on the keyboard frantically.

"What's the Doppler say?" Sanders asked worriedly while everybody was looking for the twister that had disappeared.

"The cone is silent." Preacher stated simply and everybody deflated.

"Jo, Bill, El, it's over! The thing was stable, and then, then it's gone." Beltzer told them in the radio but Elizabeth felt a cold draft through the hot air that made her shiver. She looked up at the same time Jo did and came to the same conclusion.

"JUMPER!"/"It's back Bill!" Elizabeth shouted as Jo also shouted and Bill groaned in worry at what that meant.

"It's not through yet! You're right it's back building! We've got a jumper here!" Bill shouted trying to hurry Jo to the truck.

"Beltzer, it's back building, we've got to track it! It's going to jump!" Jo shouted into the radio.

Rabbit heard the word jump and he paled in fear.

"Oh shit…get them outta there Tim! NOW!" He screamed at the man.

"Data's incomplete, I think you should get out of there, you copy?" Beltzer asked them but got nothing. "Guys seriously, you have to get outta there! It's NOT good to be near a jumper when it lands!" Tim Beltzer shouted into the radio.

Elizabeth and Jo didn't respond to the radio hails because they started to watch Jo trying to pick up the sensors that had spilled.

"El, Bill, help. Help me!" Jo shouted to them and Elizabeth just blinked at her.

"Jo, we should leave!" Bill shouted trying to grab her up and carry her to the car.

"Guys it's going to drop!" Elizabeth shouted worriedly and Bill grabbed Jo again but she slammed on his foot and he groaned in pain letting her go long enough for her to make a break for the sensors again.

"Beltzer will tell us! If it drops near us, it'll kill us!" Jo screamed trying to grab up the sensors again.

"It's not gonna drop anywhere near us, it's gonna drop right on us!" Bill screamed as he grabbed her up again and she flailed against him while Elizabeth watched in sadness. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"HELP ME!" Jo cried trying to pick more up.

"Jo, the pack's wasted, it's over!" Elizabeth shouted worriedly.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU TWO?! WE CAN STILL DO THIS!" Jo screamed in desperation.

"Jesus Christ, listen to yourself, you're obsessed!" Bill screamed at her.

"You've never seen what that thing can do, so don't even talk to me about…" Jo was interrupted by Bill.

"We just saw…" Bill was interrupted by Jo this time.

"You've never seen it miss this house, and miss that house, and come after you!" Jo screamed in anguish making Bill look at her in horrified realization.

"Christ, Jo, is that what you think it did?!" Bill asked sadly.

"I don't know." Jo shook her head not sure of anything anymore.

"Jesus, Jo, why can't you just forget it?!" Bill asked her in shock.

"You don't understand, okay? You'll never know!" She screamed getting frustrated again.

"When's it gonna be enough, huh?! How close do you have to get?" Jo tried to walk away from Bill but he grabbed her arm. "Talk to me! Jo, things go wrong, you can't explain it, you can't predict it! Killing yourself won't bring your dad back. I'm sorry he died, but it was a long time ago. You gotta move on. Stop living in the past and look at what you've got right in front of you!" Bill told her as Elizabeth frowned again. This time she wasn't frowning at the scene something had just shifted in the air.

"What are you saying?" Jo asked pointedly and Bill gave her an exasperated look.

"Me, Jo!" He shouted at her quieting her down.

Elizabeth felt a blast of icy wind move her hair forward, then her hair went flying backward and she paled looking at the sky.

"Of fuck…" Elizabeth got in drivers seat and screamed to Bill and Jo as she tore up beside them. "GET THE FUCK IN THE TRUCK!" They looked at her worriedly. "THERE'S AN UPSURGE GET IN THE FUCKING TRUCK RIGHT NOW!" She screamed getting Bill to curse and shoved Jo into the truck before he dove in himself.

Elizabeth tore off just as a massive twister crashed down onto where they had been. It was now following them and lobbing items around like a child throwing a tantrum. The truck slid slightly as a tree clipped the back of the truck and forced the truck into a ditch. The twister then quickly disappeared and was gone for good this time. Elizabeth was hyperventilating and Bill looked at her worriedly.

"El?" He touched her shoulder and saw the gray look on her face.

"I'M GONNA BE SICK!" She covered her mouth and tore out of the truck heaving onto the ground. Bill lightly rubbed her back as Jo came around the truck looking paler than she had for as long as she could remember.

"Elizabeth?" Jo squatted down beside her trying to calm her friend down.

"Thank god she was paying attention huh?" Bill asked quietly and Jo looked away embarrassedly.

Neither three wanted to admit that they had all come just mere seconds from being ripped apart by the twister landing on them. Elizabeth breathed in deeply and wiped off her mouth.

"Next time, when we say leave…we LEAVE! OKAY?!" She shouted at Jo who smirked sadly at her and nodded.

"Okay…" Jo promised.


	14. Helluva Night At the Drive-In

Elizabeth tried to clench out the shaking in her hands as the group made a pit stop at a local drive-in. Elizabeth watched a small amount of the Stephen King's 'The Shining' and she sighed getting bored. She saw Jo signing something and frowned sadly figuring that Jo was signing the divorce papers for Bill.

Rabbit approached her and looked her over worriedly.

"I heard that you managed to save those two knuckleheads." Rabbit started and Elizabeth huffed in sarcastic laughter.

"Define, 'save'?" She asked him and he looked at her nervously.

"I…" Rabbit started and cut himself off before he took a deep breath. "I was really scared." He admitted quietly and looked at her. "I thought that you guys were…" He tried again but he couldn't seem to find the right words.

"You really suck at this don't you?" Elizabeth asked with a polite smile and he shot her an exasperated look. "I was scared too." She admitted and he looked mildly surprised. "Do you need a hug Rob?" She asked with a sad smile and he nodded.

"Yeah…I think I may." He admitted and hugged her to him.

"That was too fucking close this time. If I had been paying attention to their fight and 'not' our surroundings…we would've…" Elizabeth shivered slightly and Rabbit rubbed her back still holding her.

Elizabeth was breathing through another panic attack and Rabbit looked at her sadly and lightly touched her cheek and started rubbing his thumb along the cheek trying to calm her down. She eventually did calm down but she reached up and placed her hand over his keeping his hand on her face. He looked at her and saw the hesitance. He licked his lips and flitted his eyes down to hers and swallowed nervously. His thumb then started to lightly move against her lips and she closed her eyes and leaned into the touch.

"El…I…" He started quietly and they locked eyes and leaned closer towards each other.

Mere seconds before their lips touched Dusty noticed what was happening as did Joey and Beltzer.

"HOLY SHIT! THEY'RE ABOUT TO KISS!" Dusty shouted in shock making Joey and Beltzer stare at him in exasperation. "What?!" Dusty asked them indignantly and noticed that whatever spell had been between Elizabeth Harding and Robert Nurick had been broken by Dusty shouting. "Oops." Dusty admitted embarrassedly as the two in question looked over at him then at each other before realizing how close they were and back up from each other.

"I should…go check the maps." Rabbit stuttered and Elizabeth nodded.

"Yeah and I should go see about the facilities." She stuttered herself and the two fled from the other.

Joey and Beltzer gave dual growls of annoyance and glowered at Dusty again who looked down embarrassedly.

"I'm going to go check the radar…" Dusty admitted and fled the scene before those two killed him.

"They were so close…" Joey complained and sighed in defeat and Tim Beltzer nodded.

Jo and Bill had seen the whole thing and they sighed in defeat when Dusty shouted killing the moment between their navigator and medic. Jo shook her head and gave Bill an exasperated look and he shrugged. Jo looked back into the snack bar and frowned worriedly. Bill turned to see what had her freaked out and noticed that the television had nothing on it but static. Just a minute ago it had been showing a news broadcast and it was just gone.

Jo and Bill looked up at the sky both feeling the air grow heavy with static discharge. It was almost like they both could feel something brewing around them. They shared a panicked look with each other when Dusty cursed and flew from the Doppler van in a complete panic.

"Jesus, it's coming!" He shouted and ran to Bill and Jo. "JO! BILL! IT'S COMING! IT'S HEADED RIGHT FOR US!" Dusty screamed at the top of his lungs at them but Bill heard loud wind swirling all around them and he shook his head.

"It's already here. EVERYBODY UNDERGROUND NOW!" Bill screamed at everybody in the drive-in and Tornado Sirens started to blare seconds later.

"BILLY!" Melissa shouted at him in panic because she had been in their motel room. Bill grabbed her hand and forced her to run with everybody else to the warehouse.

"Honey! Come on!" Bill screamed making her run faster.

"What's going...what…" Melissa couldn't get the words out as everybody started to dodge light objects that had started to be blown around.

"Jo! JO! Come on'!" Bill shouted to Jo who finally snapped out of staring at the tornado and she shouted to the people inside the snack bar to get to safety.

"GET UNDERGROUND, TAKE COVER RIGHT NOW, LET'S GO!"

Jo, Bill and Melissa all raced for the warehouse doors where everybody was piling through the doors. Dusty and Rabbit were ushering people in and looking for the one's they knew.

"The doors! Close the Doors! Doors! Doors!" Dusty screamed as Bill looked back out and screamed for Jo to hurry up.

Jo was about to enter the warehouse but noticed Laurence hiding under the steering wheel of his car and she got him out.

"Come on, take my hand." She shouted to him.

"I can't…" The poor kid was almost frozen with fear.

"TAKE MY HAND!" Jo ordered him and he grabbed her hand and the two fled to the warehouse.

The doors slammed shut and they started to head towards the pit where things were stored. Rabbit looked up in relief as Bill and them came down and paled looking behind them.

"BILL! WHERE THE FUCK IS EL?!" Rabbit asked getting completely freaked out and Bill stared at him in horror.

"SHE'S NOT HERE?!" Bill asked in a panic and he looked at the stairs to the upper part of the warehouse.

"NO! I THOUGHT SHE WAS WITH YOU GUYS!" Rabbit screamed starting to hyperventilate. He tried to rush past Bill and Dusty back up the steps determined to find Elizabeth.

Bill, Dusty and Jo grabbed him back down the stairs and he started screaming at them.

"NO LET ME GO!" Robert Nurick was in a complete panic. "SHE'S STILL OUT THERE!" He screamed again as he fought against their pulling. "BILL PLEASE!" Robert pled with the man who closed his eyes sadly and opened them and looked at him. "I LOVE HER!" Robert admitted with tears filling his eyes and Bill felt a lump catch in his throat.

"It's too late! We need to get safe! She's smart! She'll hunker down somewhere!" Bill shouted and they forced everybody down further into the pit

Everybody was against the floor on top of each other and curled up into balls. The whole warehouse began to shake and the windows imploded raining glass down on them.

"STAY CALM!" Bill screamed at everybody not wanting to think about his cousin who was still out there somewhere. As soon as he shouted that a high pressure hose came loose and started to spray everybody and everything. Both Preacher and Dusty made grabs for it but only Preacher caught.

"I got it, I got it! Hah hah!" His victory was short lived as a random hub cap flew through the air and clipped him in the head and he fell back in surprise. Jo put her hand to the cut that had appeared on his forehead to stop the bleeding.

"IT'LL BE OVER SOON!" Bill tried to calm down Melissa who was completely out of her mind with fear.

"THIS IS INSANE! THIS IS INSANE! I DON'T LIKE THIS! THIS IS DRIVING ME CRAZY! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!" Melissa was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"STAY CALM!" Bill tried again when a car slammed through the ceiling and the drive-in sign crashed on top of the car. "It's okay, honey! It'll be okay!"

The wind started to die down but the lights still blasted themselves apart throwing them all into darkness. Rabbit noticed that the winds were dying down and he scrambled up and over different people in a blind panic.

"ROB!" Joey shouted worriedly.

"I HAVE TO FIND HER!" He shouted back at them and they saw the tears in his eyes.

Bill closed his eyes trying to keep his emotions controlled.

"Please god let her be okay for all of our sakes…please." He whispered to himself and Jo looked over at him sadly. She sighed seeing the tears in Bill's eyes that he refused to let go and she looked around the mess they were all hiding in.

"Okay, very carefully folks move up the steps and outside." Jo took charge and the group of people left the warehouse to see that the drive-in had been almost completely decimated and Bill felt his breath catch in his throat.

"ELIZABETH!" Rabbit screamed into the scene. "EL!" He shouted not knowing where to look first. He was ignoring the fact that the whole place had been torn apart.

"Rob…" Bill Harding started and the man looked over at him startled. "Rob…it's…she's…"

"NO! DON'T YOU LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! SHE'S ALIVE!" Rob shouted in despair and the group of storm chasers either looked away or down to the ground not wanting to see the evidence that Elizabeth Harding couldn't have possibly survived this kind of thing. Haynes felt a sob catch in her throat and Tim Beltzer hugged her gently letting her cry.

"HEY! I need an ambulance over here!" A tired voice shouted over to the others and they all whipped around to see Elizabeth Harding leaning against a beam that hadn't been destroyed. "Other people are trapped in the storm drain we took cover in." Elizabeth grimaced holding the gash on her leg.

"ELIZABETH?!" Robert gaped at her in shock for a second before the brightest smile that any of them had ever seen showed up on his face and he grabbed her into a tight hug and leaned closer as if to kiss her. She put her hands up and pressed against his chest noticing how fast his heart rate was.

"Rob…this…whatever 'this' is…needs to wait…" She informed him. "There's a nine year old and an elderly woman stuck back there. I told them I'd be right back with a crew to get them out."

Robert Nurick saw the tired expression on her face and saw how much mud and mire had caked her body. He nodded in agreement that other's safety would come first. He was about to head off to find a crew to help the trapped people when he felt a tug on his hand and he looked back curiously.

"Later…" She squeezed his hand gently and smirked shyly. "Later, I'll tell you a secret."

Robert 'Rabbit' Nurick blinked in surprise but realized whatever she had to tell him, would eventually lead to something really nice and he nodded and headed off.


	15. Back to Wakita

A couple minutes later the boy and his grandmother were reunited with the rest of their family. The woman who was the boy's mother looked at Elizabeth and hugged her.

"Thank you! We owe you more than we can ever pay!" The woman started crying and hugged her again.

"Just seeing a family reunited is more than enough payment. You are raising a really brave guy over there." Elizabeth admitted and hugged the boy who clung to her also.

"It was kind of fun…" The young boy admitted quietly and Elizabeth winked at him slightly and walked towards the others.

"Looks like we're going to have a new generation of storm chasers." Elizabeth told Haynes who just hugged her tightly. "Damn girl….I need to breath!"

"Rabbit was seriously freaking out in there El. It took Dusty, Jo AND Bill to pull him away from going to look for you."

Elizabeth half listened as she took stock of the gash on her leg. Sanders cringed looking at the wound.

"Damn. You need a hospital trip?" He asked worriedly and Elizabeth wiped the blood away and sighed.

"No, it's just scary looking. Looks worse than what it is. Can't even be called a gash."

"Dude, seriously Rob flipped the fuck out back there." Sanders told her seriously.

"So I heard…" Elizabeth tried to ignore everything for now.

"Is that what it was like up on that hill?" Melissa asked quietly to Tim Beltzer who shook his head.

"No. We were lucky. Those were just down drafts and microbursts. Tornado just side swept us."

"Can you tell which way it's headed?" Jo asked Dusty about the twister that hit them.

"It's backing northeast. It's um...It looks to hit Wakita head on." Dusty admitted while his eyes looked completely panic stricken.

Elizabeth dropped her med-kit in fear and she looked over at Jo and Bill.

"I'm goin'. I'm goin', let's go, let's go!" Jo was freaking out and Elizabeth stood up with Joey's help.

"I'm coming!" She shouted and Jo nodded while Bill looked at her worriedly. "A slice on the leg, won't stop me from checking on Meg!" Bill gave up with a nod.

"We're going!" Dusty shouted and everybody started to mobilize.

"Jo, wait!" Bill shouted trying to catch up.

"Where's the phone?!" Jo wasn't even listening to reason.

"The lines are down, Jo, I already tried." Tim shook his head.

"We're going." Jo snapped at Bill who rolled his eyes.

"Damn it. Hang on, I'll drive!" Bill shouted and grabbed the keys from her.

"Hey, Jo, look. We can jump on the 38 exchange and cross highway 132." Rabbit informed them and Elizabeth started for Bill's truck. While Bill walked over to Melissa, Elizabeth saw the look on Melissa's face and realized what was about to happen and she hung back a bit.

"Hey, honey, I gotta go." Bill stated simply.

"I'm goin' back." Melissa nodded and Bill nodded back.

"Good, good, you'll be safe at the motel. I'll see you in the morning." Bill offered and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"I won't be there." Melissa admitted quietly.

"What? Why? What are you saying?" Bill asked confusedly.

"I'm saying goodbye." Melissa informed him and Bill looked thrown.

"No…" Bill started but Melissa smiled sadly at him.

"You know, I can't compete with this. I don't even know where to start!" She admitted and Bill sighed.

"Don't do this now, please. Please!" Bill tried again and Melissa let out a small laugh.

"Sooner or later it would have ended, we both know that." Melissa told him but he didn't want to hear it.

"Please…"

"The funny thing is, I'm not that upset. What does that mean?" Melissa asked him and Bill just stared at her sadly.

"We can do it! Come on, let's move!" Rabbit shouted running past them and gave Elizabeth a relieved smile and she blushed slightly.

"I never meant for any of this to happen." Bill offered sadly and Melissa nodded.

"I know, Billy, I know. It's okay." She offered with a bittersweet smile.

"Bill, come on!" Dusty shouted running around.

"You go ahead. She needs you. I hope that Aunt Meg's okay." Melissa nodded towards Jo.

"What about you?" Bill asked sadly.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I know my way home." Melissa shrugged and started away.

Elizabeth hurried up to her and hugged her.

"As far as rookies go…you handled your shit a helluva lot better than most." Elizabeth winked at her and Melissa smiled thankfully at her. "Sorry it didn't work out, you would have fun to annoy during family parties." Melissa let out a small laugh at Elizabeth's words.

"Just do me a favor." Melissa started and looked over at Rabbit. "He loves you, and I am pretty sure the feeling is mutual."

"Giving me relationship advice?" Elizabeth asked cheekily.

"Just don't let it pass by without doing anything about it." Melissa hugged Elizabeth this time. "You'd better get going, and I really hope Meg is okay."

"EL MOVE IT! We can be in Wakita in about an hour. EL, BILL, come on'!" Rabbit shouted again and Elizabeth turned to look at him.

"Calm down you Waskily Wabbit! I'm coming!" She shouted back at him making him grin at her.

Elizabeth sat between Jo and Bill once more as they drove into Wakita and saw that the town had been completely destroyed. Elizabeth felt tears rolling down her cheeks because there was so much debris and not enough people walking around. That meant that a lot of people had been killed.

"Oh my God." Bill muttered in complete horror.

"They had no warning." Jo sounded like she was stuck in another time and place. "Oh my God." Jo saw that Meg's two story house had been turned into a one story house and she jumped from the truck and raced to the house.

Elizabeth blinked in confusion that there had been so much destroyed but a good number of Meg's metal designs had stayed intact.

"Jo, Wait!" Bill raced after her. "El stay out here and wait for the others and get their help!"

"Meg?!" Jo screamed into the upstairs window and Bill stopped her.

"Jo, wait!" Bill shouted.

"MEG?!" Jo was still shouting but Elizabeth looked into the truck and got out two flashlights.

"Careful, this house could go any second." Bill was trying to get Jo to be careful.

"MEG?!"

"BILL!" Elizabeth shouted to him and tossed him the flashlights and he nodded in gratitude.

"Here, take a flashlight!" Bill gave Jo one of the flashlights and they entered the decimated house.

"MEG?!" Jo could be heard even from outside. "MEG?!" Elizabeth cringed hearing Jo still shouting.

"That girl has some lungs on her." Elizabeth muttered to herself.

"Meg?!"/"Meg?!"

Elizabeth heard both Jo and Bill this time. The others finally showed up and she directed them to where Bill wanted them to stay. The house started to buckle and they all started to race for the house in panic.

"MEG! MEG! Meg, Bill! Some one take my – Joey, take my watch!" Dusty was ready to go when they heard Bill shouting to them.

"BILL!"/"BILL!" Both Dusty and Beltzer shouted this time. Both Jo and Bill came out carrying Meg with them.

"We're okay, we're coming out!" Jo shouted and Elizabeth breathed in relief.

"Get an ambulance over here!" Bill shouted to Elizabeth and she nodded racing to find one of the ones that weren't being used yet.

Elizabeth and Joey started helping the paramedics put Meg on a gurney.

"All right." Joey stated quietly.

"There you go." Rabbit mentioned quietly with a comforting hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and Meg saw the gesture and smiled.

"How 'bout some steak and eggs?" Tim Beltzer asked trying to relieve some tension and Meg laughed lightly.

"How nice of you all to come over." Meg admitted to them making the group around her smile. "Bill! Grab Mose for me, I think he's a little shaken up!" Meg told Bill to get the dog for her.

"Don't worry I'll get him." Bill shouted for the dog and went back into the house.

"Is she okay?" Jo asked worriedly approaching.

"We'll probably keep her overnight, just to be safe." One of the paramedics stated simply but Meg whined.

"Overnight? Forget it. I'm all right." She shook her head and Jo gave her a stern expression.

"You're going to the hospital." Jo informed her and Meg sighed.

"Okay, I'll go, but I'm gonna drive myself." Meg informed them and Elizabeth giggled lightly.

"Honey, your car is in a tree around the corner." Rabbit stated lightly and Meg pouted slightly.

Bill had just come out of the house with the dog when the whole house collapsed the rest of the way.

Elizabeth checked over Meg's medical data and smiled in relief that she would be okay. She was about to leave when Meg touched her arm.

"I would love to have some baby bunnies running around my place at some time in the future." Meg admitted pointedly and Elizabeth blushed a crimson color.

"Meg!" She gasped at the older woman who grinned at her. Elizabeth looked over and saw Jo standing at the open door to the ambulance and left letting the two women talk.

Minutes later Elizabeth was looking at the metal inventions again and heard Dusty meaning that the twister that hit them was now an F5.

"Go tell Jo." Elizabeth stated quietly still looking at the metal things. "It's weird right?" She asked Tim Beltzer.

"What?"

"That everything is gone, but these things are still standing."

Jo watched the ambulance rolling away taking Meg to the hospital. She heard what Elizabeth said and she looked at the metal decorations also and just kind of zoned out.

"You all right? I thought you'd go to the hospital with Meg. Jo? What is it? What is it?" Bill had been talking to her when she smiled.

"I know how to make Dorothy fly." She looked at Bill who frowned and looked at the wind sculptures and grinned seeing what she saw. "All right, I need every aluminum can you can find!"

"We need cutters and duct tape! Haynes, Beltzer, I want to get the last Dorothys on the back of my truck, and I want everyone working on it!" Bill shouted this time and Dusty was grinning like an idiot because they were back in business.

"We're gone!" Dusty laughed excitedly.

"Hey Elizabeth!" Jo shouted and she looked over. "Your idea, technically!" She shouted and Elizabeth looked at her confusedly.

Elizabeth looked at Rabbit who shrugged.

"I have no idea either…" He muttered and she smirked at him.


	16. Biggest Tornado Ever Recorded

The group headed towards the massive F5 twister that loomed in the distance and Elizabeth just stared at it beside Bill and Jo.

"That thing is like…" Elizabeth started but couldn't even find the words to describe it and Jo looked at her sadly.

"I know right?" She mentioned quietly before she got on the radio to ask if the others behind them were done creating the aluminum fans for the sensors so that Dorothy could actually fly with the little fans. "Dusty, you ready for us?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah, we're good! We're good? We're good? Very good!" Dusty was asking everybody and Bill rolled his eyes.

"Let's go, come on!"

They all pulled over to the side of the road and started to open Dorothy 3 and 4.

"We get 'em done?" Jo asked Bill who nodded.

"I think so." Bill smirked at Elizabeth as she clipped her hand on Dorothy 3 and cursed before shaking off the pain.

The whole group was now filling the two Dorothy's with the augmented sensors and locked them up.

"Beautiful!" Dusty shouted and everybody ran around trying to get themselves ready to go.

"Okay, okay!" Bill finished securing the locks on the devices and he nodded.

"Great job, guys, just be ready to report. Be careful, all right?" Tim Beltzer offered quietly to them.

"Don't follow us close." Jo mentioned and they nodded.

"All right, you got it, boss." Joey agreed and Rabbit looked at Elizabeth seeing that she was about to get into Bill's truck.

"I really wish you'd stay here where it's more safe." He offered sadly and she smirked at him.

"You said it yourself, Waskily Wabbit. I'm less crazy than Jo, and more crazy than Bill. Where else would I be but in the middle?" She asked and Rabbit smiled in defeat before he leaned closer and lightly kissed her cheek.

"Please just be careful?"

"As careful as we can be…" She grinned at him and hopped into the truck.

Rabbit looked over and saw Jo grinning at him and he blushed before moving out of the way to let her get in beside Elizabeth.

Bill saw the interaction and tried not to smirk at his cousin as he got in the driver's seat.

"So…when can we expect the announce…." Elizabeth interrupted him.

"Shut up and drive Bill." She warned him but her cheeks were slightly pink and they all started to drive down the road towards the twister.

"Half a mile more?" Jo asked Bill.

"That's sounds right. I figure we'll put it right in the middle of the road." Bill replied watching the twister's every move.

"Unless you think somebody will hit it." Jo looked at the looming beast.

"Nobody will be there." Bill argued and Elizabeth bit her lip worriedly.

"Or 'something'…" She muttered darkly and Bill glared at them both.

"What is it with you two? Every time I say something you both have to…" He cut himself off as both Jo and Elizabeth glared at him the same way. "Seriously scary when you both do it…" He muttered and kept driving.

Bill stopped the truck and they got out and started to set up Dorothy.

"Hurry! Let's go, come on'!" Bill urged the other two and they flipped all the switches and moved the device onto the road. The sirens on Dorothy 3 started whirring and Bill nodded. "Okay, that's good!"

"You got it?" Elizabeth asked and Bill glared at her.

"Yes! Let's go!" He snapped at her and she glared at him warningly and he sighed.

The three storm chasers got back into the truck and Jo grabbed up the radio.

"Dusty, you in position?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, we're prime, ready for contact!" Dusty answered back eagerly.

"This is it." Jo admitted quietly and Bill looked over at her as Elizabeth looked through a pair of binoculars.

"It's gonna work." Bill tried to sound sure of himself.

"Of course it will…" Elizabeth nodded still looking.

"Just another minute, Dusty!" Jo called into the radio.

"We're ready for it!" Dusty answered.

They watched as Dorothy started to slide along the road but not really having anything happen.

"Come on, come on. TAKE HER!" Jo shouted anxiously.

"It's too light…" Bill shook his head.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Jo shouted not ready to give up. Elizabeth watched Dorothy slide along the road again.

"We're going to lose it!" She shouted worriedly.

"No we're not! She can still fly!" Jo screamed and directly after she said that an uprooted tree went crashing into Dorothy taking out the whole thing.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Elizabeth asked with wide eyes and they noticed that the twister was now coming for them. "Oh shit…Bill drive!"

"Oh my God!" Bill stated simply as he threw the truck into action and ended up getting the rear bumper stuck on the uprooted tree making Elizabeth groan.

"This is why you always let 'me' drive…" She argued and Bill glared at her and slammed the gas again trying to get them unstuck.

"COME ON!" Bill shouted at the truck.

"Get us off this thing!" Jo shouted at Bill while Elizabeth was covering her face with her hands.

"Oh god…" She kept repeating this phrase as Bill and Jo were freaking out.

"Bill, kick it! BILL! Let's go! Right now! Hurry!" Jo shouted again then she frowned. "What is that?!" She asked getting Bill and Elizabeth's attention as they looked at something being tossed around within the twister.

"What is that?" Bill asked worriedly as they noticed whatever it was, was made of metal.

"I don't know, but anything big and metal cannot be a good thing." Elizabeth stated simply.

"Bill, hurry! HURRY! HURRY!" Jo urged Bill again.

"This is not good!" Bill shook his head worriedly trying to get the truck unstuck.

"I know what it is…" Elizabeth admitted shakily and they looked at her. "It's a tanker." She stated in dread and then looked at her cousin. "PUNCH IT!" She screamed at him and he rolled his eyes.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN TRYING TO DO?!" Bill shouted back at her making Jo growl at them.

"HURRY UP!" Jo screamed at them both.

"HOLD ON!" Bill screamed as the tanker clipped into the bumper knocking them off of the tree.

"MOVE IT!" Elizabeth shouted in fear and they tore off down the road.

The tanker then lifted up and flew past them landing right in front of them. As soon as the tanker landed it exploded on contact and they drove right through the exploding flames. Jo grabbed the roof freaking out as Elizabeth let out a scream that would put most horror movies to shame.

They came out the other side of the explosion singed, but alive. Jo and Elizabeth tried to breath past the fear and Bill took in a deep breath.

"Son of a bitch!" Bill stated simply to himself before Dusty came over the radio.

"Jo, Bill, You all right?! Fact, can you guys hear me? You okay?"

"Define 'okay'…" Elizabeth muttered darkly as Jo got on the radio.

"We're okay."

"Did you guys see that explosion?" Dusty asked excitedly and Elizabeth glowered at the radio in Jo's hands.

"I am so killing him…" Elizabeth promised herself making Bill chuckle through his residual fear.

"We saw it." Jo answered sarcastically.

"This one, she's still moving northeast on 80, you copy?" Rabbit informed them over the radio next.

"This is it. Last one." Bill nodded his head towards Dorothy 4.

"Last time." Jo realized that if they screwed this one up it was all over.

"Son of a bitch." Elizabeth cursed and pointed towards Jonas' group that looked like they were going to beat them to the twister.

"They have to be there somewhere. They have position. They could make it." Bill admitted quietly and Jo sighed.

"Not unless they anchored the pack." Jo got on the radio. "Jonas? This is Jo. Can you hear me?"

"Not now, Harding." Jonas practically snarled into the radio.

"Jonas, listen to me. The pack is too light, the twister will toss it before it reaches the core, you have to anchor it." Jo offered and Jonas interrupted her.

"Oh, sharing valuable information, Jo? I'll consider that, thank you."

"Jonas, listen to me! Don't be a…what? Do you see them?" Jo asked Bill who took the radio from her.

"Jonas, what's your position?" Bill asked worriedly.

"Oh, howdy, Bill. We are heading northeast running parallel and about to pull ahead of it on the left, why?" Jonas asked with fake politeness.

"Hang back a minute, we've got a pretty good view from back here. She could shift her track, and if she does, she's gonna come right at you! D'you copy?" Bill asked them worriedly.

Elizabeth grabbed the radio from Bill.

"Eddie for god's sake get out of there! Please….you have to think about your family! This thing is too big to go that angle!" Elizabeth screamed into the radio.

"She's shifting." Jo informed them both and Elizabeth let out a worried sob.

"Oh god please no…"

Before their eyes Jonas' car gets sucked up into the tornado. Elizabeth let out a sorrowful cry as something punched through the drivers side obviously killing her friend on contact. Jonas' car crashed into the ground and exploded. Elizabeth's face was paler than it had ever been and she felt the radio fall from her suddenly numb fingers.

"We tried. There's nothing we could do." Jo tried to get through to Elizabeth but the girl beside her turned tearful eyes to her.

"He had another kid on the way…" Elizabeth stated quietly and Bill looked at them both determinedly.

"There is something we can do…" He vowed angrily.

"Bill, Jo, ground speed is increasing. Get ahead of it as fast as you can or she's gonna bury ya!" Tim Beltzer informed them as they were now chasing the twister.

Debris started to fly past the truck making Elizabeth's eyes widen.

"DEBRIS!" Elizabeth shouted worriedly and Jo got on the radio.

"DUSTY, WE HAVE DEBRIS!" Jo shouted to Dusty.

"DEBRIS?!" Bill asked in an exasperated fashion. Jo directed Bill as he drove past the things that crashed in front of them.

"RIGHT! LEFT! RIGHT! LEFT! DUCK!" Jo shouted the words as Bill steered as she spoke and then a tire clipped their windshield.

"What now?" Bill asked worriedly after all the debris seemingly stopped flying at them.

"I have no idea." Jo shook her head and Elizabeth's eyes widened and mouth dropped open.

"You guys still with us?" Dusty asked worriedly over the radio.

Bill and Jo saw what Elizabeth had seen and an entire house started rolling across the road and they couldn't both stopping and Elizabeth growled.

"HOW DOES THAT SHIT EVEN HAPPEN?!" She screamed angrily.

"I think we're goin' in!" Bill shouted and they went into the house and up the stairs and came crashing out of the other side of the house. A random teddy bear hit the windshield and a second or two of awkward silence. "Maybe we should get off of this road…" Bill offered after the shock had passed and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"No really you think?!"/"I think you may be right." Elizabeth and Jo spoke at the same time.

"Seriously are you all right?" Dusty asked again and Jo got on the radio.

"Yes. You guys set up?" Jo asked her team.

"Jo, we're set. Goin' in?" Dusty asked worriedly.

"We're goin' in." Jo saw the nods from both Elizabeth and Bill.

"You ready?" Bill asked Elizabeth who sighed in defeat.

"Crap…" She grumbled and started to open the back window to go through.

"Be careful." He warned her and Elizabeth rolled her eyes and slipped through the window and started to flip the switches on Dorothy 4 when Bill smirked at Jo and lightly tapped the brakes making Elizabeth crack into the cab side.

"YOU JACKASS!" She shouted at him poking her head in the window after switching the machine on. "She's up." She glared at Bill who smirked back at her.

"Sorry, foot slipped." He offered snarkily making Jo huff in laughter.

"It's a wonder how you two haven't killed each other yet."

"Okay." Bill nodded to himself. "We're going to have to lose the whole truck…pack is too light."

"So much for Liability Only." Elizabeth snarked back at him and he grinned at her as he pulled into a corn field.

"When we jump out you jump off the back all right?!" Bill shouted to her through the open window and Elizabeth nodded.

Back with the others Rabbit was pacing trying to spot them through the binoculars.

"Where are they?! I can't see 'em!" He muttered worriedly.

"We're tracking 'em great. The speed's still increasing." Haynes offered quietly trying to calm him down.

"I've never seen anything like this." Tim Beltzer shook his head at the massive beast in the distance.

"They're gonna punch the core." Dusty realized and Rabbit bit his lip worriedly.

Jo and Bill were getting prepped to jump from the sides of the truck while Elizabeth waited to see them jump so she could jump out of the back.

"You two ready?" Jo asked both of them and Elizabeth just gave a thumbs up.

"Let me just set the cruise control. Okay we're good." Bill and Jo opened the doors and Elizabeth nodded to them getting ready.

"One...Two...Three!" Bill and Jo jumped out of the side of the truck and Elizabeth lunged out of the back of the truck and was helped up by Jo and Bill as they watched the truck going towards the twister with Dorothy 4 still active. The three of them watched in excitement as Dorothy and her sensors were taken into the twister and activated.

"Yes! YES!" Jo screamed in triumph and Elizabeth started laughing in disbelief and Bill hugging them both.

"Dorothy's flying'! Baby, she's flying'!" Dusty shouted seeing the sensors activate and everybody was celebrating victory.

"We're going to be very popular!" Joey laughed happily and Tim Beltzer huffed in laughter.

"It's Christmas Time! Look at that!" He shouted in glee as they all looked at the readings.

"Look at these readings!" Haynes admitted and then everybody paled in fear seeing what the twister was going to do next. "Guys, it's about to shift northeast." She mentioned quietly and Dusty got on the radio worriedly.

"BILL, JO, EL! YOU'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF THERE, YOU COPY?!" Dusty asked into the radio not knowing that they had to get rid of the truck and with it 'the radio'.

"Please no…" Rabbit closed his eyes in panic and felt Joey touch his shoulder carefully.

The twister shifted and the three of them noticed that it was now heading right for them and they cursed.

"Oh no! RUN!" Bill shouted grabbing Elizabeth and Jo by their hands forcing them to run with him.

"THIS IS NOT HOW I THOUGHT MY DAY WOULD GO!" Elizabeth screamed over the roaring twister.

"The barn, come on! Look out!" Bill rushed them both past a picket fence which was being ripped apart one piece at a time right behind them.

They found an opening in the fence and hurried through it and found solace inside the barn, where they noticed several sickles, knives, saws and other various forms of cutlery.

"Nope screw that…" Elizabeth shook her head at them.

"My God, who are these people?!" Jo asked in horror and Bill scoffed.

"I don't think so! Come on! Let's get out quick!"

The three of them left the barn and tried to make it to another safe haven. They made it to the pump house and entered it. There was a U-shaped pipe that went into the ground and Bill got an idea.

"Here! These pipes go down at least 30 feet. We anchor to 'em, we might have a chance!" Bill shouted and Jo grabbed some leather straps.

"Bill!" They broke in her hand and Elizabeth had her own handing them to Bill.

"No good. This one is good El find more like it! Come on, get in! Hold on!" Bill tied the three of them together and tethered them all to the pipe just as the twister tore the pump house walls and roof away. "HANG ON!"

"TO WHAT!?" Elizabeth screamed at him over the roaring making him roll his eyes at her.

The three of them were now inside of the tornado and while Bill and Jo were awestruck at the absolute beauty Elizabeth had her eyes clenched shut trying not to panic. Eventually the whole thing died down and dissipated. Elizabeth opened her eyes and the other two took stock that they were all still alive.

"You all right?" Jo asked Elizabeth who breathed in slightly so as not to faint.

"Wow, look at that. It didn't take the house." Bill huffed in laughter making Elizabeth stare at him in surprise.

The three of them looked around at the bright blue and sunny sky as they heard the loud music from Dusty's bus approach.

"Here comes the cavalry." Elizabeth tried to move from her spot in between Bill and Jo.

"We did it." Jo admitted to them both.

"Yeah, we did. Dorothy really flew." Bill nodded back to her and Elizabeth groaned.

"Could you two wait with the bedroom eyes, until 'after' I get from the middle of ya?" She grumbled making them both laugh embarrassedly.

"We've got so much to do." Jo suddenly realized.

"Yeah." Bill agreed.

"I've got to get grant approvals for a new warning system, we need a bigger lab, you've got to do an analysis of all that data…" Jo started and Bill interrupted her.

"I do?"

"Yeah, we've got to generate models out of all this data, and I need to run the lab…" Jo started again and Bill stopped her again.

"Oh, no, no ,no. You're doing the analysis, I'm running the lab." Bill huffed in laughter.

"You're running the lab? I don't think so!" Jo insulted him and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"I'm running the lab! G- Do you always have to do things the hard way?!" Bill argued with her and Elizabeth finally slipped from between them.

"This is actually worse than the bedroom eyes…" She grumbled darkly and Dusty laughed hugging her.

"You got it guys, the sensors worked! The computers went crazy, we've got data coming out of our ears!" Haynes informed them and hugged Elizabeth herself.

"Biggest twister ever recorded!" Tim Beltzer crowed happily and slapped Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Awesome, man!" Joey laughed in relief seeing his friends were okay.

"Hey, Jo, Bill, check out that sky!" Sanders pointed and Jo smiled.

"You know what, I think we've seen enough!" Jo admitted and kissed Bill.

Elizabeth groaned turning away and found herself face to face with Robert Nurick. He smirked sheepishly at her and she grinned at him.

"So…" He started awkwardly. "What 'was' that secret?" He asked curiously and she blushed.

"The reason Jonas thought I was cheating on him…was that called I out somebody else's name." She admitted looking down.

"Anybody I know?" Robert asked with a shy grin making his cheeks color slightly.

"Well, he certainly doesn't like me messing with his maps." Elizabeth admitted with a smirk making her cheeks redden also. Rob's cheeks reddened even more and he made her look up at him and she saw the mischievous sparkle within.

"You wanna see my van?" Robert 'Rabbit' Nurick asked her with an impish grin and she laughed lightly.

"I've seen it…"

"All of it?" He tried again and she laughed again before he leaned over kissing her. The kiss left her slightly breathless and she nodded her head towards the vehicle.

"So…van…?" She asked and he nodded with a grin and kissed her while shoving her through the side door. Then the door opened again and Lawrence was thrown out and he grimaced back at the van before he headed towards the others.

"Where's El?" Joey asked suddenly after he was tired of watching Bill and Jo.

"I think they're making some bunnies over in Rob's van." Lawrence admitted making everybody look over at him and then over at Rob's weather van.

"What?"/"What?" Jo and Bill asked suddenly not kissing anymore and gaped at them making them laugh hysterically.

The End


End file.
